Star Wars Episode I: The Philosopher's Stone
by Jacen Caedus
Summary: Orphan Luke Skywalker discovers that he is a Force user, and faces his parents' murderer, Lord Sidious. This is the first Harry Potter novel/film with Star Wars characters in place. Similar to the Star Wars version I did.
1. Dramatis Personae

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. ****Rowling.**

Here are the characters in this story:

**Harry Potter - Luke Skywalker (age 11), first year**

**Ron Weasley - Han Solo (age 11), first year**

**Hermione Granger - Leia Organa (age 12), first year**

**Ginny Weasley - Mara (Jade) Solo (age 10), sister to Han Solo**

**Fred Weasley - (Ton) Phanan Solo (age 13), third year**

**George Weasley - Face (Loran) Solo (age 13), third year**

**Percy Weasley - Jacen Solo (age 15), fifth year**

**Molly Prewett Weasley - Jaina Solo (age 45), mother to Han Solo**

**Draco Malfoy - Galen Marek (age 11), first year**

**Vincent Crabbe - Cornelius Evazan (age 11), first year**

**Gregory Goyle - Ponda Baba (age 11), first year**

**Albus Dumbledore - Yoda (age 110), Grand Master**

**Minerva McGonagall - Mon Mothma (age 70), Master of Jedi Sorcery**

**Filius Flitwick - Sio Bibble (age 70), Master of the Force**

**Severus Snape - Darth Vader (age 31), Master of Potions**

**James Potter - Anakin Skywalker (deceased), member of the Jedi Order**

**Lily Evans Potter - Padmé Amidala Skywalker (deceased), member of the Jedi Order**

**Quirinus Quirrell - Firmus Piett (age 24), Master of Defense Against the Dark Side of the Force**

**Lord Voldemort / Tom Riddle - Lord Sidious / Cosinga Palpatine (age 65), Dark Lord of the Sith**

**Rubeus Hagrid - Chewbacca (age 62), gamekeeper**

**Argus Filch - Jurokk (age 55), caretaker**

**Hedwig - R2-D2 (age 11), astrodroid**

**Oliver Wood - Tycho Celchu (age 15), fifth year**

**Angelina Johnson - Dia Passik (age 13), third year**

**Alicia Spinnet - Shalla Nelprin (age 13), third year**

**Katie Bell - Tahiri Veila (age 12), second year**

**Rolana Hooch - Garven Dreis (age 57), coach**

**Vernon Dursley - Owen Lars (age 42), uncle to Luke Skywalker**

**Petunia Dursley - Beru Lars (age 42), aunt to Luke Skywalker**

**Dudley Dursley - Laze (Loneozner) Lars (age 11), cousin to Luke Skywalker**

**Marcus Flint - Moradmin Bast (age 16), sixth year**

**Tom - Wuher (age 45), bartender**

**Lee Jordan - Wes Janson (age 13), third year**

**Pansy Parkinson - Vestara Khai (age 11), first year**

**Augusta Longbottom - Syal Antilles (age 67), grandfather to Wedge Antilles**

**Neville Longbottom - Wedge Antilles (age 11), first year**

**Seamus Finnagan - Nien Nunb (age 11), first year**

**Dean Thomas - Lando Calrissian (age 11), first year**

**Poppy Pomfrey - Vokara Che (age 45), nurse**

**Parvati Patil - Winter Retrac (age 11), first year**

**Godric Gryffindor - Revan (deceased), founder**

**Salazar Slytherin - Exar Kun (deceased), founder**

**Rowena Ravenclaw - Bastila Shan (deceased), founder**

**Helga Hufflepuff - Meetra Surik (deceased), founder**

**Cuthbert Binns - Vodo Siosk-Baas (deceased), Master of Galactic History**

**Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington - Canderous Ordo (deceased), spirit of House Revan**

**Bloody Baron - Jace Malcom (deceased), spirit of House Kun**

**Fat Friar - Mission Vao (deceased), spirit of House Surik**

**Helena Ravenclaw - Satele Shan (deceased), spirit of House Shan**

**Peeves - Bogan (amortal), Force entity**

**Firenze - Thrawn (age 20), Chiss**

**Bane - Thrass (age 45), Chiss**

**Ronan - Stent (age 23), Chiss**

**Sirius Black - Obi-Wan Kenobi (age 32), prisoner of Kessel**

**Fang - Drang (age unknown), vornskr**

**Griphook - San Hill (age 42), banker**

**Norberta - Lumpy (newborn), acklay**

**Giant Squid - Colo Claw Fish**

**Fluffy - Lowie (age unknown), reek**

**Cornelius Fudge - Cal Omas (age 45), Chief of State**

**Scabbers (Peter Pettigrew) - Nute Gunray (age 32), Sith disguised as womp rat (Viceroy)**

**Arthur Weasley - Jonash Solo (age 45), father to Han Solo**

**Lucius Malfoy - Dooku Marek (age 39)**

**Hermes - SD-XX (age 15), hunter droid**

**Ollivander - Ko Sai (age 67), Chief Wandmaker**

**Irma Pince - Jocasta Nu (age 80), archivist**

**Aurora Sinistra - Tionne Solusar (age 41), Master of Astronomy**

**Padma Patil - Sheltay Retrac (age 11), first year**

**Lavender Brown - Bria Tharen (age 11), first year**

**Ernie McMillan - Corran Horn (age 11), first year**

**Hannah Abbot - Iella Wessiri (age 11), first year**

**Susan Bones - Mirax Terrik (age 11), first year**

**Pomona Sprout - Yaddle (age 68), Master of the Living Force**

**Devil's Snare - Sarlacc (age unknown), carnivorous plant**

**Dedalus Diggle - Elegos A'Kla (age 39), member of the Jedi Order**

**Doris Crockford - Astri Oddo Divinian (age 45), Force user**

**Mafalda Goshawk - Mander Zuma (age 50), author (mention only)**

**Bathilda Bagshot - Voren Na'al (age 88), author (mention only)**

**Adalbert Waffling - Arhul Hextrophon (deceased), author (mention only)**

**Newton "Newt" Scamander - Mammon Hoole (deceased), author (mention only)**

**Emeric Switch - Voren Na'al (age 88), author (mention only)**

**Phyllida Spore - Ebenn Q3 Baobab (age 63), author (mention only)**

**Arsenius Jigger - Talzin (deceased), author (mention only)**

**Quentin Trimble - Hego Damask (deceased), author (mention only)**

**Nicolas Flamel - Zonama Sekot (666), alchemist**

**Perenelle Flamel - Jabitha Hal (658), wife to Zonama Sekot**

_**Locations**_**:**

**Hogwarts School - Jedi Temple**

**Gringotts Bank - Muunilinst**

**Leaky Cauldron - Chalmun's Cantina**

**Diagon Alley - Mos Eisley**

**Ollivander's - Kamino**

**Flourish and Blotts - Obroa-skai**

**Forbidden Forest - Unknown Regions**

**Surrey - Tatooine**

**Number 4, Privet Drive - Lars Homestead**

**Godric's Hollow - Mos Espa**

**Platform 9 3/4 - Docking Bay 94**

**KIng's Cross Station - Mos Eisley Spaceport**

**Quidditch Pitch - Podrace Field**

**Madam Malkin's - Shmi Skywalker's**

**Florish and Blotts - Nu and Tahl's**

**London - Coruscant**

**Hogsmeade Station - Docking Bay 327**

**Hogwarts Express - Jedi Cruiser**

**Railview Inn - Nar Shaddaa**

**Hut-on-the-Rock - Raxus Prime**

**_Species_:**

**Human - Human**

**Goblin - Muun**

**Centaur - Chiss**

**Half-Giant - Wookiee**

**Muggle - Mundane Beings**

**Wizard - Force user**

**Unicorn - Ronto**

**Boarhound - Vornskr**

**Owl - Astromech droid**

**Three-Headed Dog - Reek**

**Norwegian Ridgeback - Acklay**

**Troll - Gamorrean**

**Ghost - Force spirit**

**Poltergeist - Force entity**

_**Organization**_

**Gryffindor - Revan**

**Slytherin - Kun**

**Ravenclaw - Shan**

**Hufflepuff - Surik**

**Death Eater - Sith Order**

**Order of the Phoenix - Jedi Order**

**Ministry of Magic - Galactic Republic**

_**Other**_**:**

**Wizard's Chess - Dejarik**

**Quidditch - Smashball**

**Bludgers - Dovin Basals**

**Quaffle - Grav-ball**

**Golden Snitch - Golden Globe**


	2. The Boy Who Lived

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas**

_Enter Owen Lars._

_Owen climbs in his landspeeder._

_Enter Mon Mothma (disguised as saber cat)._

_Owen drives away, trying to forget the saber cat._

_Owen sees many beings dressed in brown robes._

_He enters his office, ignoring the astromech droids flying outside._

_Owen enters a bakery. Inside, he hears voices._

**First Man. **The Skywalkers. That's right. That's what I heard.

**Second Man. **Yes, their son, Luke . . .

_Owen stops, then runs back into his office._

_He's about to comm his wife Beru, when -_

**Owen. **_[aside] _No, I'm being stupid. Skywalker's not such an unusual name. Lots of people probably have a son called Luke. And who's to say his name even _is _Luke. It could be Leroy or Lewis.

_He leaves work._

_Enter Elegos A'Kla._

_Owen runs into Elegos._

Sorry.

**Elegos. **Don't be sorry, my dear sir. Nothing could upset me today. Rejoice. The Sith Lord has gone at last. Even mundane beings such as yourself should be celebrating this happy, happy day.

_Elegos embraces Owen._

_Owen returns to the Lars homestead._

_The saber cat is still there._

**Owen. **Shoo!

_The saber cat does not move._

_Owen sits at home and listens to the HoloNet News._

**Newscaster. **And finally, mechanics everywhere have reported that the galaxy's astro-droids have been behaving very unusually today. Although astromechs normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these droids flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the droids have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern. Most mysterious.

_Owen switches off the HoloNet._

_Enter Beru._

**Owen. **Er, Beru, dear. You haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?

**Beru. **No. Why?

**Owen. **Funny stuff on the HoloNet. Droids. Funny-looking people.

**Beru. **So?

**Owen. **Well, I though it might have something to do with _her _lot. _[tries to sound casual] _Their son. He's be about Laze's age now, right?

**Beru. **I suppose so.

**Owen. **What's his name again? Leroy, right?

**Beru. **Luke. A dogmatic arrogant kind of name, wouldn't you agree?

**Owen. **O yes! Quite.

_Exit Owen and Beru._

_Enter Grand Master Yoda, a small ancient being with green skin, who walks with the use of a gimer stick._

_Using his gimer stick, Yoda causes the whole of Tatooine to go dark._

_Yoda turned on the saber cat._

**Yoda. **I should have known you would be here, Senator Mothma.

_Mon Mothma transforms into her usual form: a middle-aged woman with graying auburn hair._

**Mothma. **Master Yoda.

_Mon Mothma begins walking in stride with Yoda._

Are the rumors true, Yoda?

**Yoda. **I'm afraid so, Senator. The good and the bad.

**Mothma. **And the boy?

**Yoda. **Chewbacca is bringing him.

**Mothma. **Are you sure it is wise to trust Chewbacca with something as important as this?

**Yoda. **Ah, Senator. I would trust Chewbacca with my life.

**Mothma. **I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place. But he does tend to - What was that?

_A red-colored Delta-7 Jedi starfighter lands._

_Chewbacca, a giant furry Wookiee, comes out, carrying an infant._

**Chewbacca. **Master Yoda, sir. Senator Mothma.

**Yoda. **Chewbacca. At last. And where did you get the Delta-Seven?

**Chewbacca. **Young Obi-Wan Kenobi lent it to me.

**Yoda. **No problems, I trust?

**Chewbacca. **Little guy fell asleep as we flew past the Dune Sea.

_The Wookiee hands Yoda the baby._

Try not to wake him.

_The three men walk over to the Lars homestead._

**Mothma. **Yoda. Are you sure it is wise, leaving him with these people? I've watched them all day. They're the worst sort of mundane beings imaginable. They really are -

**Yoda. **The only family he has.

_Yoda sets Luke Skywalker on the Lars' doorstep._

_Chewbacca starts to sob._

There, there, Chewbacca. It's not really good-bye, after all.

_Exit Chewbacca._

_Exit Mon Mothma._

May the Force be with you, Luke Skywalker.

_Exit Yoda._


	3. The Vanishing Glass

**Disclaimer: This is neither George Lucas nor J.K. Rowling or any representative of Lucasfilm Ltd. or Warner Brothers**

_10 Years Later . . ._

_Enter Beru._

**Beru's Voice. **Wake up! Wake up! Now!

_Luke Skywalker awakes._

Are you up yet?

**Luke. **Nearly.

**Beru. **Well, get a move on. I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn. I want everything perfect on Laze's naming day.

**Luke. **_[groans]_

**Beru. **What did you say?

**Luke. **Nothing.

_Exit Beru._

_[aside] _Laze's naming day. How could I have forgotten?

_Luke comes out of his room in the garage._

_Luke is tall and tanned with blond hair._

_He enters the kitchen to find Owen and Beru Lars and Laze Loneozner, his cousin._

**Owen. **Comb your hair.

_Luke makes breakfast and sets it on the table._

_Laze sees the presents._

**Laze. **How many are there?

**Owen. **Thirty-six. Counted them myself.

**Laze. **But last season, I had thirty-seven.

**Owen. **Some of them are quite a bit bigger than last season.

**Laze. **I don't care how big they are.

**Beru. **We'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, dear?

_Exit Beru._

_Enter Beru._

Bad news, Owen. Master Olin's broke his leg. He can't take him.

**Owen. **We could comm Dama.

**Beru. **Don't be silly, Owen. He hates the boy.

**Owen. **What about what's-her-name? Your friend, Silya?

**Beru. **On vacation in Varykino.

**Luke. **You could just leave me here.

**Beru. **And come back and find the homestead in ruins?

**Luke. **I won't blow up the homestead.

**Beru. **I suppose we could take him to the zoo. And leave him in the speeder.

**Owen. **The speeder's new. He's not staying in it alone.

**Laze. **_[crying] _I don't want him to come. He spoils everything.

_Enter Windy Starkiller._

_Laze stops crying._

_Exit all but Owen and Luke._

**Owen. **I'm warning you now, boy. Any funny tricks - any at all - and you won't have a meal for a week. Get in the speeder.

_Owen and Luke climb in the landspeeder and glide away to the Anchorhead Zoo._

_They enter the Reptile Room._

_They observe a large serpent - a krayt dragon._

**Laze. **Make it move.

**Owen. **_[taps the transparisteel] _Move.

**Laze. **Move!

**Luke. **He's asleep.

**Laze. **And boring.

_Exit Windy and the Larses._

**Luke. **_[to krayt dragon, in Yuuzhan Vong] _Sorry about him. He doesn't understand what it's like, lying there day after day, having people press their ugly faces in on you.

**Krayt. **_[in Yuuzhan Vong] _I get that all the time.

**Luke. **Can you hear me?

**Krayt. **Yes.

**Luke. **It's just I've never talked to a serpent before. Do you talk to people often?

**Krayt. **No.

**Luke. **You're from the Jundland Wastes, aren't you? Was it nice there? Do you miss your clan?

**Krayt. **I was raised in captivity.

**Luke. **O! I see. That's me, as well. I never knew my parents either.

**Windy's Voice. **Laze. Master Lars. You won't believe what this krayt is doing.

_Enter Windy and Laze._

**Laze. **Out of the way, you.

_Laze pushes Luke to the ground._

_The transparisteel vanishes._

_Laze and Windy fall in._

_The krayt comes out._

**Krayt Dragon. **Thanks.

**Luke. **Any time.

_Exit the krayt dragon._


	4. Luke and Owen

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas**

_Enter Beru and Laze._

**Beru. **It's all right. It's all right.

_Exit Beru and Laze._

_Enter Owen and Luke._

**Owen. **What happened?

**Luke. **_[in Basic] _I swear I don't know. One minute the transparisteel was there, and then it was gone. It was like magic.

_Owen throws Luke into his cupboard bedroom._

**Owen. **There's no such thing as magic.

_Exit Owen._


	5. Hololetters from No One

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas**

_Enter the Lars family and Luke. Laze is wearing the tunic for Corulag Academy._

**Beru. **_[with camera] _And smile. _[snaps holograph] _O! Soon you will be off to Corulag.

**Owen. **_[voice cracks emotionally] _This is the proudest day of my life.

**Luke. **_[frowns] _Do I have to wear that to?

_All three Larses glance at him. Owen looks at Beru like this is a reasonable question._

**Beru. **_[laughs] _You? Go to Corulag?

_All three Larses laugh._

You'll be going to the local Anchorhead school. _[shows Luke his uniform] _This is your uniform, as soon as I'm finished dying it.

**Luke. **But that's Laze's old uniform. It'll fit me like bits of old bantha skin.

**Beru. **_[stares at him coldly] _It will fit you well enough. Now go on and get the mail.

_Exit the Lars family._

_Luke picks up the mail. He sees a holographic message for him._

**Hololetter. **Master L. Skywalker. Cupboard in Garage, Lars Homestead, Anchorhead, Tatooine.

_He returns to the Lars family, and gives Owen all but one message._

**Owen. **O! Dama is ill, ate a funny rootleaf.

**Laze. **_[sees Luke] _Dad. Look. Luke's got a hololetter.

_Laze snatches it and gives it to Owen._

**Luke. **O! Give that back. It's mine.

**Owen. **_[laughs] _Yours? Who would be writing to you? _[sees what it says] _Beru.

_Beru sees what it says; she pales._

**Laze. **I want to see it.

**Owen. **No. Leave, both of you.

**Laze. **But I want to see it.

**Luke. **I want to see it, as it's mine.

**Owen. **Leave!

_Exit Laze and Luke._

**Beru. **Perhaps we should write back, tell them we don't . . .

**Owen. **_[smiles] _No. We'll ignore it. When they don't receive a reply, they'll give up.

**Beru. **I don't think that will work.

**Owen. **_[chuckles] _O! You don't know these beings like I do, Beru. Their minds work in strange ways.

**Beru. **But . . .

**Owen. **Beru. We swore when we took him in we'd put a stop to all that nonsense. I won't have one in my homestead. I won't!

_Exit Owen and Beru._

_Enter Luke in garage._

_Enter Owen._

**Luke. **_[eager] _Where's my hololetter?

**Owen. **It was misaddressed. I burned it.

**Luke. **_[angry] _It was not misaddressed. It had my garage on it.

**Owen. **Speaking of the old garage . . . your aunt and I figure you're getting a bit big for it, Luke. We'll be giving you Laze's second bedroom.

_Exit Luke and Owen._

_Enter Laze and Beru._

**Laze. **I don't want him there. Get him out.

_He throws his crystal snake out the window, to no avail._

_Exit Laze._

_Beru opens eggs . . . all with hololetters inside._

**Beru. **_[sees droids outside the window] _O! O!

_Beru shreds the hololetters._

_Enter Owen._

_[kisses him] _Have a good day at the office, dear.

_They see several droids._

**Owen. **Shoo! Shoo!

_Exit the droids._

_Several messages lay there in their wake._

_Exit Beru._

_Owen burns the hololetters._

_Enter Luke._

_Owen turns and grins maniacally at him._

_Exit Luke._


	6. Owen's Plan

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas**

_Enter the Lars family and Luke. _

**Owen. **Fine day, Primeday. In my opinion, best day of the week. Why is that, Laze?

**Luke. **_[unenthusiastic] _Because there's no mail on Primeday.

**Owen. **Right you are, Luke. No mail on Primeday. Ha! No blasted hololetters today. No, sir. Not one single, miserable . . .

_Enter the hololetter._

_Several hololetters come flying out of the fireplace, surrounded the room._

**Laze. **O! What's happening? Make it stop.

_Luke grabs a hololetter and runs with it._

_Owen struggles with him, trying to take the hololetter._

**Owen. **Give me that hololetter.

**Luke. **Get off me. It's mine.

**Laze. **_[aside] _Who wants to talk to him that badly?

**Owen. **That's it. We're going away, far away, where they can't find us.

**Laze. **Dad's gone mad, hasn't he?

_Beru's expression reads discomfort._

_Exit all._


	7. The Keeper of the Keycards

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas**

_Enter Owen and Beru, sleeping upstairs in a small hut._

_Enter Laze, sleeping on a lower bed._

_Enter Luke, lying on the floor. __He watches Laze's chrono as his naming day approaches._

_The chrono blinks midnight._

**Luke. **_[blowing candles on imaginary cake] _Make a wish, Luke.

_Enter Chewbacca, breaking down the door._

_The Lars family snaps awake. Owen comes down, armed with a blaster rifle._

**Chewbacca. **_[fixes the door] _Sorry about that.

**Owen. **I demand that you leave at once, sir. You are breaking and entering.

_Chewbacca sets a fire in the fireplace with his bowcaster, using the Force._

**Chewbacca. **_[destroys blaster with his bare hands] _Dry up, Lars, you great prune. _[to Luke] _And there you are, Luke. I've got something for you. _[pulls out a box] _Afraid I might have sat on it at some point, but I imagine it will taste fine just the same.

_Luke opens the box to see a cake that reads in Aurebesh: _Happy Naming Day, Luke.

**Luke. **Thank you.

**Chewbacca. **It's not everyday that your young man turns eleven now, is it?

**Luke. **Excuse me, but who are you?

**Chewbacca. **Chewbacca. Call me Chewie. Everyone does.

**Luke. **I'm sorry. But I'm still not completely sure who you are.

**Chewbacca. **I'm the keeper of the grounds at the Jedi Temple. Of course, you'll know all about the Jedi Temple.

**Luke. **Sorry, no.

**Chewbacca. **Well, kriff, Luke. Didn't you ever wonder where your mother and father learned it all?

**Luke. **Learned what?

**Chewbacca. **You're a Force wielder, Luke.

**Luke. **I'm a what?

**Chewbacca. **A Force wielder. And a thumping good one, I'd wager, once you've been trained up a little.

**Luke. **No. You've made a mistake. I can't be a . . . a Force user. I mean, I'm Luke. Just Luke.

**Chewbacca. **O! Just Luke. Didn't you ever make anything happen? Anything you couldn't explain, when you were angry or scared?

_Realization dawns on Luke's face._

Now I think it's about time that you read your hololetter. _[hands it to Luke]_

_Enter Mon Mothma, a holographic image of the Jedi Master._

**Message. **Mr. Skywalker. We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at the Jedi Temple. Term begins on the first of September. We await your droid. Mothma out.

_Exit Mon Mothma._

**Luke. **What does it mean, await my droid?

**Chewbacca. **Minions of Xendor! _[pulls out a droid and sends a message] _I've got him, Master Yoda.

_Exit the droid._

**Owen. **He'll not be going. We swore when we took him in, we'd put a stop to all that nonsense.

**Luke. **You knew? You knew all along, and you never told me?

**Beru. **Of course we knew. How could you not be, my _perfect _sister being what she was? Mother and Father were so _proud _the day she got her letter. "We have a Jedi in the family. Isn't it wonderful?" I was the only one to see her for what she was - a _freak_. And then she met that Skywalker at school. And then she had you. I knew you'd be just as strange, just as _abnormal_. And then, if you please, they went and got themselves _blown up _and we got landed with you.

**Luke. **Blown up? You told me my parents died in a speeder crash.

**Chewbacca. **_[angry] _A speeder crash? A speeder crash kill Padme and Anakin Skywalker?

**Beru. **We had to say something.

**Chewbacca. **It's an outrage, a scandal.

**Owen. **He'll not be going.

**Chewbacca. **_[scornful] _And I suppose a great mundane being like yourself is going to stop here, are you?

**Luke. **Mundane being?

**Chewbacca. **Those not sensitive to the Force. _[voice raises as he directs his words to Owen] _This boy has had his name down ever since he was born. He will be going to the finest academy of the Jedi arts in the galaxy. And he'll be under the finest Grand Master the Temple had ever seen, Yoda.

**Owen. **I will not pay to have some crackpot old fool teach him magic tricks.

**Chewbacca. **_[pulls out his bowcaster] _Never insult Master Yoda in front of me.

_Chewbacca conjures an animal's tail on Laze. The Lars family panics._

_[to Luke] _Sorry. Lost my temper. I'd meant to turn him into a swine. But I reckon he was too much of a swine anyway.

_Luke grins._

I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention to anyone at the Temple about that. Strictly speaking, I'm not supposed to use the Force.

**Luke. **Okay.

_Luke and Chewbacca sleep in the hut._


	8. The Boat

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas**

_Luke awakes._

_Enter the droid, tapping on the door._

_Luke lets the droid in. It attacks Chewbacca's bandolier._

**Luke. **O! Stop that! _[to Chewbacca] _Chewie. There's a droid here . . .

**Chewbacca. **_[awakes] _Pay him. Give him ten decicreds. They're the little bronze ones.

_Luke takes decicreds from Chewbacca and gives them to the droid._

_Exit the droid._

**Luke. **Chewie.

**Chewbacca. **Hmm.

**Luke. **How am I supposed to pay for this? You heard Uncle Owen . . .

**Chewbacca. **What? You don't think your parents left you with nothing, do you?

**Luke. **But if their house was destroyed . . .

**Chewbacca. **_[chortles] _O! They didn't leave their credits in their house, boy! Muunilinst, home of the InterGalactic Banking Clan.

**Luke. **Force users have _banks_?

**Chewbacca **_[nods] _There's no safer place, except perhaps the Jedi Temple. It would be mad to try and rob it. Run by Muuns.

**Luke. **_Muuns?_

_Chewbacca nods, as they head out for the boat._

**Chewbacca. **Rumored to be guarded by acklays. By the Core, I'd like an acklay.

**Luke. **You'd like an acklay?

**Chewbacca. **Vastly misunderstood beasts, Luke. Vastly misunderstood.

_They begin moving out to see._

**Luke. **Chewie. How did you get here?

**Chewbacca. **Flew. Master Yoda permitted me to retrieve you. But I think it's best to travel back the mundane way. _[reads the HoloNet News] _The Galactic Republic is messing things up, as usual.

**Luke. **There's a galactic Republic?

**Chewbacca. **Sure is. The people wanted Yoda for Chief of State. He declined, says he likes teaching. So Cal Omas got the job. He's been asking Yoda for advice ever since he got elected.

**Luke. **What does a galactic Republic do?

**Chewbacca. **They're mostly responsible with making sure mundane beings are unaware of our existence.

**Luke. **Why?

**Chewbacca. **Well, blimey! Beings will always be looking for a supernatural solution to their problems. No, it's best that we're left alone. You might as well read your school list. It's on the back of the hololetter.

**Message. **First year initiates will require: 3 sets of plain robe and tunic (brown) | 1 simple cloak for day wear (brown) | 1 pair of protective gloves (rancor-hide) | Please note that all students robes should bear identification tags. \ Books: _A Standard Book of the Force _by Mander Zuma | _The New Essential Chronology _by Voren Na'al | _Theory of the Force _by Arhul Hextrophon | _Jedi vs. Sith: An Essential Guide to the Force _by Voren Na'al | _1000 Galactic Herbs and Fungi _by Ebenn Q3 Baobab | _Wild Power _by Talzin | _The New Essential Guide to Alien Species _by Mammon Hoole | _The Book of Sith: The Secrets of the Dark Side _by Hego Damask \ Other equipment: 1 lightsaber | 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) | 1 set glass or crystal phials | 1 telescope | 1 set of brass scales | Students may bring an astromech droid, if they desire. | Parents are reminded that first year initiates are not permitted their own speeders.

**Luke. **Are you sure we can buy all of this on Coruscant?

**Chewbacca. **If you know where to go.

_The boat lands on Coruscant's Galactic City._

_Exit all._


	9. Mos Eisley

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas**

_Enter Luke and Chewbacca in Chalmun's Cantina._

_Enter Wuher, the barkeep._

**Wuher. **O! Chewie. The usual, I presume?

**Chewbacca. **No thanks, Wuher. I'm on official Temple business. Just helping young Luke here by his school supplies.

**Wuher. **Bless my soul. It's Luke Skywalker.

_Enter Elegos A'Kla._

**Elegos. **Welcome back, Mr. Skywalker. Welcome back.

**Luke. **I know you. You bowed to me in a shop once.

**Elegos. **Did you hear that? He remembers. Luke Skywalker remembers me.

_Enter Astri Oddo Divinian._

**Astri. **Astri Oddo, Mr. Skywalker. I'm so pleased to be meeting you at last.

_Enter Firmus Piett._

**Piett. **Luke Sk-skywalker. S-so pleased am I to meet you.

**Chewbacca. **Hello, Admiral Piett. _[to Luke] _Luke. This Admiral Piett. He'll be one of your teachers at the Temple.

**Luke. **_[shakes hands] _O! Pleased to meet you. What do you teach?

**Piett. **D-defense Against the Dark Side. N-not that you need it, eh, Skywalker? _[laughs nervously] _I myself am here to p-pick up a new h-holobook on w-wampas.

**Chewbacca. **Well, best be off. Lots to buy.

_Exit all, but Luke and Chewbacca._

See, Luke? You're famous.

**Luke. **But why am I famous, Chewie? All those people back there - how is it they know who I am?

**Chewbacca. **'Fraid I'm not exactly the best being to tell you that, Luke. _[taps durasteel wall] _Welcome, Luke, to Mos Eisley Spaceport.

_Luke sees the city reveal itself behind the wall. He sees shops, such as Obroa-skai (the book store), Shmi Skywalker's (the robe shop), et cetera._

**Chewbacca. **There. Muunilinst, home of the InterGalactic Banking Clan.

_They enter the banking planet with tall thin humanoids (Muuns) surrounding the place._

_Enter Lord Graemon._

Ahem. Mr. Luke Skywalker would like to make a withdrawal.

**Graemon. **_[sighs and looks up] _And does Mr. Luke Skywalker have his keycard.

**Chewbacca. **O! I've got it here something. _[reaches in his bandolier] _O! Here's the little devil. _[hands Graemon a datacard] _Master Yoda gave me this. It's about you-know-what in Vault Grek Aurek Cresh.

**Graemon. **Very well. I'll send San Hill with you immediately.

_Exit Graemon._

_Enter San Hill_

_They take the mine cart down to the vaults._

**Hill. **Vault Forn Herf Grek. Glowrod, please? _[approaches vault] _Keycard?

_Hill opens the vault filled with dataries and decicreds._

_Luke stares in disbelief as he takes the credits._

_They arrive at the second vault._

Vault Grek Aurek Cresh.

**Luke. **What's in there, Chewie?

**Chewbacca. **I'm afraid I can't tell you that, Luke.

**Hill. **_[unlocks the door] _If anyone but a IGB Muun tried that, they'd be sucked inside.

**Luke. **How often do you check to make sure anyone is inside?

**Hill. **_[coldly] _Every ten years.

_The vault opens to reveal a grubby package._

**Chewbacca. **I'm going to have to ak you not to mention this to anyone, Luke. It's Temple business. Very secret.

_Exit all._


	10. Galen Marek

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas**

_Enter Luke and Chewbacca._

**Chewbacca. **Might as well get your school uniform. _[nods toward Shmi Skywalker's] _Listen, Luke. Would you mind if I slipped off for a pick-me-up at Chalmun's Cantina? I hate them Muunilinst carts.

_Exit Chewbacca._

_Luke enters the shop._

_Enter Shmi Skywalker._

**Shmi. **Jedi Temple, dear? Got the lot here - another young man being fitted up just now, in fact.

_Enter Galen Marek._

**Marek. **Hello. Temple, too?

**Luke. **Yes.

**Marek. **My father's next door buying my holobooks and Mother's up the street looking at lightsabers. Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing speeders. I don't see why younglings can't have their own. I think I'll bully Father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow. Have you got your own speeder?

**Luke. **No.

**Marek. **Play Smashball at all?

**Luke. **No.

**Marek. **I do. Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my House, and I must say, I agree. Know what House you'll be in yet?

**Luke. **No.

**Marek. **Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they? But I know I'll be in Kun. All of our family have been. Imagine being in Surik. I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?

**Luke. **Hmm.

_Enter Chewbacca, holding two large ice cream cones._

**Marek. **I say! Look at that man.

**Luke. **That's Chewbacca. He works at the Jedi Temple.

**Marek. **O! I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?

**Luke. **He's the gamekeeper.

**Marek. **Yes. Exactly. I heard he's a sort of savage, lives in a hut on the Temple grounds. And every now and then, he gets drunk, tries to use the Force, and ends up setting fire to his bed.

**Luke. **_[coldly] _I think he's brilliant.

**Marek. **_[with a slight sneer] _Do you? Why is he with you? Where are your parents?

**Luke. **They're dead.

**Marek. **O, sorry. But they were our kind, weren't they?

**Luke. **They were Force users, if that's what you mean.

**Marek. **I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same. They've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of the Temple until they get the holomessage. Imagine. I think they should keep it in the old Force-sensitive families. What's your surname, anyway?

_Shmi finishes fixing Luke up in his brown robe and tunic._

**Shmi. **That's you done, dear.

_Luke hops up._

**Marek. **Well, I'll see you at the Jedi Temple, I suppose.

_Exit Shmi and Marek._

_Luke joins Chewbacca outside._

**Chewbacca. **What's up?

**Luke. **Nothing.

_They stop and buy writing utensils._

Chewie. What's Podracing?

**Chewbacca. **Blimey, Luke. I forgot how much you didn't know.

**Luke. **Don't make me feel worse. _[discusses Galen Marek] _. . . and he said people from mundane families shouldn't even be allowed in.

**Chewbacca.** You're not from a mundane family. If he'd known who you were, he's grown up knowing your name, if his parents are Force sensitive. You saw what everyone in Chalmun's Cantina was like when they saw you. Anyway, what does he know about it? Some of the best I ever saw were the only ones with the Force in them in a long line of mundane folk. Look at your mother! Look what she had for a sister!

**Luke. **So what's Smashball?

**Chewbacca. **It's our sport. Force sensitive sport. Played up in the air in speeders. And there are four balls, sort of hard to explain the rules.

**Luke. **And what are Kun and Surik?

**Chewbacca. **Temple Houses. There's four. Everyone says Surik, or Jedi Exiles, are a load of duffers.

**Luke. **I bet I'm in Surik.

**Chewbacca. **Better Surik than Kun. There's not a single Force user who went bad who wasn't in Kun. You-Know-Who was one.

**Luke. **_[frowns] _He killed my parents, didn't he? And gave me this. _[indicates his scar] _You know, Chewie. I know you do.

**Chewbacca. **_[sighs] _First, and understand this, Luke, because it's very imoprtant: Not all Force users are good. Some of them are go bad. A few years ago, one of them went as bad as you can go. And his name was S . . . His name was S . . .

**Luke. **Maybe if you wrote it down?

**Chewbacca. **No. Can't spell it. _[sighs] _All right. _[whispers] _Sidious.

**Luke. **_[loudly] _Sidious?

**Chewbacca. **Shh. It was dark times, Luke. Dark times. All right. Sidious started to gather up followers, brought them over to the dark side.

_As he speaks, a flashback plays out._

_Enter Lord Sidious, an old man cloaked in a simple black robe._

Anyone who stood up to him ended up dead.

_He approaches a small hovel in Mos Espa._

_We see a flash of light as he kills Anakin Skywalker._

_Enter Padme Skywalker._

Your parents stood against him. But nobody lived once he'd decided to kill them.

_Padme dies._

_Sidious approaches a young Luke._

_The flashback ends._

No one. Not one. Except you.

**Luke. **Me? Sidious tried to kill me?

**Chewbacca. **Yes. That's no ordinary cut on your forehead, Luke. A mark like that only comes from being touched by a curse, and an evil curse at that.

**Luke. **What happened to Sid . . . sorry. I mean, You-Know-Who.

**Chewbacca. **Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. I don't think he had enough Human in him to die. Others say he's out there still, biding his time. I find that just as unlikely. Many of the beings whose minds were corrupted came out of it. I don't think they would do that if he was still in power. No. I reckon he's just too tired to carry on. But one thing is absolutely certain: Something about you stumped him that night. And he killed some of the best of them - the Terriks, the Fels, the Tur-Mukans. That's why you're famous. That's why everyone knows your name. You were only a baby, and you lived. You're the boy who lived.

_Exit Luke and Chewbacca._


	11. Lightsabers

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas**

_Enter Luke and Chewbacca._

_They arrive at Obroa-skai. They buy Luke's holobooks._

_Luke stops and stares at _From the Darkest Heart _by Loremaster Darth Wyyrlok__._

**Luke. **I was trying to find out how to curse Laze.

**Chewbacca. **I'm not saying that's not a good idea, but you're not to use the Force outside of the Jedi Temple, except in very special circumstances. And anyway, you couldn't work any of them curses yet. You'll need a lot more study before you get to that level.

_They move to buy a cauldron. Luke is interested in a gold cauldron._

It says pewter on your list.

_They buy a telescope and a set of brass scales. They purchase ingredients at the local apothecary._

_They head outside in Mos Eisley._

**Luke. **I still need a lightsaber.

**Chewbacca. **A lightsaber? Well, you'll want Ko Sai's. There ain't no place better. Why don't you run along in and wait. I still haven't bought you your birthday present.

**Luke. **No. You don't have to . . .

**Chewbacca. **I know I don't have to. Tell you what, I'll get your familiar. Not a gorg. Gorgs went out of fashion years ago. You'd be laughed at. And I don't like nexus either. They make me sneeze. I'll get you an astromech. All of the kids want astrodroids. They're dead useful, carry messages and everything.

_Luke and Chewbacca enter Industrial Automaton. They leave with a blue-and-white astromech droid (R2-D2)._

**Luke. **Thanks, Chewie. I . . .er . . .

**Chewbacca. **Don't mention it. Don't expect you've had a lot of presents from them Larses.

_They enter Ko Sai's lightsaber construction facility._

**Luke. **Hello? Hello?

_Enter Ko Sai, a tall thin pale-skinned Kaminoan female._

**Ko Sai. **I wondered when I'd be seeing you, Master Skywalker. You have your mother's eyes. Seems only yesterday that she was in here buying her first lightsaber. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of stygium crystals. Nice weapon for work of the Force. Your father, on the other hand, favored an Adegan crystal. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for Jedi sorcery. Well, I say your father favored it, but it's really the crystal that chooses the Force user, of course. _[notices his scar] _And that's where . . . I'm sorry to say I sold the lightsaber that did it. Thirteen and a half inches. Synthetic crystals. Powerful lightsaber, very powerful, and in the wrong hands . . . Well, if I'd known what that lightsaber was going out into the galaxy to do . . . _[sees Chewbacca] _Chewie! Chewbacca! How nice to see you again. Quarrel, sixteen inches. Rather bendy, wasn't it?

**Chewbacca. **It was, madam. Yes.

**Ko Sai. **A good lightsaber, that one. But I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled?

**Chewbacca. **I've still got the pieces, though.

**Ko Sai. **But surely, you don't use them?

**Chewbacca. **_[hastily] _No, madam.

**Ko Sai. **Hmm. _[to Luke] _Well, now, Master Skywalker. Let me see. _[pulls out a tape measure] _Which is your saber arm?

**Luke. **Er . . . well, I'm right-handed.

**Ko Sai. **Hold out your arm. That's it.

_The tape measure works independently, as Ko Sai peruses the lightsabers._

Every lightsaber has the core of a powerful crystal, Master Skywalker. We use synthetic crystals, stygiums, and Adegans from Ilum. No two lightsabers are the same, just as no two lightsaber crystals are the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another being's lightsaber. _[to the tape measure] _That will do.

_Exit tape measure._

Right then, Master Skywalker. Try this one. Green and Adegan core. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a parry.

_Luke activates the green-white blade with a _snap-hiss_. He parries the blade, but Ko Sai takes it back._

Red and synthetic crystal. Seven inches. Rather whippy. Try . . .

_Luke barely parries the red-white blade before Ko Sai takes it back._

No, no. Here: purple and stygium core. Eight and a half inches. Springy. Go on. Go on. Try it out.

_Luke tries lightsaber after lightsaber, but none seem to be the right one._

_[grins] _Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry. We'll find the perfect match here somewhere. _[notices a lightsaber in the back] _I wonder. Why not? Green and synthetic core, eleven inches, nice and supple.

_Luke takes the lightsaber and activates the green-white blade with a sharp _snap-hiss_. It hums as he moves it from side to side - a perfect fit._

O! Bravo! Yes, indeed. O! Very good. Well, well, well . . . how curious, how very curious. Curious. Curious.

**Luke. **Sorry, but what's curious?

**Ko Sai. **I remember every lightsaber I've ever sold, Master Skywalker. Every single lightsaber. It so happens that the synthetic crystal which was used for your lightsaber made another lightsaber, just one other. It is curious that you should be destined for this lightsaber, when its brother gave you that scar. _[Luke swallows] _Yes. Thirteen and a half inches. Red blade. Curious indeed, how these things happen. The crystal chooses the Force user, Master Skywalker. It is not always clear why. But I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you. After all, the Emperor did great things. Terrible, yes. But great.

_Luke pays seven dataries for his lightsaber._

_Exit Ko Sai._

_Luke and Chewbacca head back through Chalmun's Cantina and back into the mundane world._

**Chewbacca. **Got time for a bite to eat before your hovertrain leaves.

_They enter a diner and eat._

You all right, Luke? You're awfully quiet.

**Luke. **Everyone thinks I'm special. All of those sentients in Chalmun's Cantina - Admiral Piett, Ko Sai. But I don't know anything about the Force at all. How can they expect great things? I'm famous and I can't even remember what I'm famous for. I don't know what happened when Sid - sorry - I mean, when my parents died.

**Chewbacca. **Don't you worry, Luke. You'll learn fast enough. Everyone starts at the beginning at the Jedi Temple. You'll be just fine. Just be yourself. I know it's hard. You've been singled out. And that's always hard. But you'll have a great time at the Temple. I did - still do, as a matter of fact. _[gives Luke a piece of flimsi] _Your ticket for the Jedi Cruiser. First day of month nine, Mos Eisley Spaceport. It's all on your ticket. Any problems with the Larses, you send me a message with your droid. It will know where to find me. See you soon, Luke.

_Exit Chewbacca._

_Luke enters the train._

_Exit Luke._


	12. Docking Bay 94

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas**

_Enter Luke and the Lars family, at Mos Eisley Spaceport._

**Owen. **We had to travel to Coruscant anyway, to get Laze's tail removed. Otherwise, we wouldn't have bothered. What's the platform number?

**Luke. **Docking Bay 94.

**Owen. **There's no such thing.

**Luke. **That's what it says on my ticket.

**Owen. **Lunatics.

_Exit the Lars family, laughing._

_Luke approaches the entrance to Docking Bay 94, unsure what to do._

_Enter BoShek, the docking bay guard._

**Luke. **Can you tell me where to find Docking Bay 94?

**BoShek. **Ninety-four? Think you're being funny, do you? _[to himself] _Time wasters.

_Exit BoShek._

_Enter Jaina Solo and her children (Jacen, Phanan and Face, Han, and Mara)._

**Jaina. **I say! Every year, packed with mundanes. Come on. Docking Bay 94, this way.

_Luke follows the Solo family to the platform._

Jacen. You first.

_Jacen Solo, a thoughtful young man with dark hair and brandy-brown eyes, walks straight through the entrance to Docking Bay 94. Luke is stunned._

Phanan. You next.

**Phanan. **I'm not Phanan. He is.

**Face. **Honestly, woman. You call yourself our mother.

**Jaina. **I'm sorry, Face.

**Phanan. **_[grinning] _I'm only joking. I am Phanan.

_Ton Phanan and Face Loran (twin sons of Jaina and Jonash Solo), grinning young Force users with brown hair, walk through the entrance and vanish._

_Luke approaches Jaina._

**Luke. **Excuse me.

_Jaina turns to face the boy._

Excuse me. But can you tell me . . .

**Jaina. **How to get on the platform? That's all right. It's Han's first time at the Temple, as well.

_She points to Han Solo, a Human male with brown hair and a black vest with his lightsaber in a holster. He grins confidently._

Now all you've got to do is walk straight through the wall between Docking Bays 93 and 95. Best do it in a bit of a rush, if you're nervous.

_Mara (Jade) Solo, a girl with red-gold hair and bright green eyes, grins at Luke._

**Mara. **May the Force be with you.

_Luke runs straight through the entrance. He arrives at Docking Bay 94, where the crimson Jedi Cruiser was parked._

_Enter Wes Janson, a sarcastic boy with brown hair, surrounded by a crowd. He hold a box with a spider inside._

**First Boy. **Give us a look, Wes.

_Enter Wedge Antilles (a brown-haired Corellian) with (his grandmother) Syal Antilles._

**Wedge. **Gran. I've lost my gorg again.

**Syal. **Oh, Wedge.

_Luke reaches his compartment. He places R2-D2 in there. He struggles to lift the suitcase up there._

_Enter Face._

**Face. **Want a hand?

**Luke. **Yes, please.

**Face. **O! Phanan. Come over here and help.

_Enter Phanan._

_Phanan and Face help get Luke's trunk in his compartment._

**Luke. **Thanks.

**Face.** _[sees his scar] _What's that?

**Phanan. **Emperor's Black Bones, are you . . . ?

**Face. **He is.

**Luke. **Who?

**Both. **Luke Skywalker.

**Luke. **O! Him. I mean, yes. I am.

**Jaina's Voice. **Phanan. Face. Are you there?

**Phanan. **Coming, Mom.

_Exit Phanan and Face._

_From inside his compartment, Luke watches the House of Solo._

**Jaina. **_[rubs his nose] _Han. You've got something on your nose.

**Han. **Mom. Get off.

**Face. **_[mocking] _Has Han got something on his nose?

**Han. **Shut up.

**Jaina. **Where's Jacen?

_Enter Jacen._

**Phanan. **He's coming now.

**Jacen. **Can't stay long, Mother. I'm up front. The prefects have got a compartment to themselves.

**Face. **O! Are you a prefect, Jacen?

**Phanan. **You should have said something. We had no idea.

**Face. **Hang on. I think I remember him saying something about it.

**Phanan. **Once.

**Face. **Or twice.

**Phanan. **A minute.

**Both. **All summer.

**Jacen. **Shut up.

**Phanan. **How come Jacen gets new robes anyway?

**Jaina. **Because he's a prefect. _[to Jacen] _All right, dear. Have a good term. Send me a hololetter when you get there.

_Exit Jacen._

_[to Phanan and Face] _Now, you two. This year, behave yourselves. If I get one more notice that you've blown up a 'fresher or . . .

**Phanan. **Blown up a 'fresher? We've never blown up a 'fresher.

**Face. **Great idea, though. Thanks, Mom.

**Jaina. **It's not funny. And look after Han.

**Phanan. **Don't worry. Young Han is safe with us.

**Han. **Shut up.

**Phanan. **Hey, Mom. Guess what? Guess who we met on the cruiser? _[Luke leans away from the scene] _You know that farmboy who was near us in the spaceport? Know who he is?

**Jaina. **Who?

**Phanan. **Luke Skywalker.

**Mara. **O! Mom. Can I go on the cruiser and go see him? Please.

**Jaina. **You've already seen him, Mara. And the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo. Is he really, Phanan? How do you know?

**Phanan. **Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there, like lightning.

**Jaina. **Poor dear. No wonder he was all alone. I'd wondered. He was ever so polite.

**Phanan. **Never mind that. Do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?

**Jaina. **I forbid you to ask him, Phanan. No. Don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day at the Temple.

**Phanan. **All right. Keep your hair on.

_A whistle sounds._

**Jaina. **Hurry up.

_Exit the House of Solo, as the Jedi Cruiser begins to move._


	13. The Journey from Docking Bay 94

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. ****Rowling.**

_Enter Luke, sitting aboard the Jedi Cruiser._

_Enter Han Solo._

**Han. **Do you mind? Everywhere else is full.

**Luke. **O! Not at all.

_Han sits down._

_Enter Phanan and Face._

**Face. **Hey, Han. Listen, we're going down the middle of the cruiser - Wes Janson's got a giant arachne down there.

**Han. **Right.

**Phanan. **Luke. Did we introduce ourselves? Phanan and Face Solo. And this is Han, our brother. See you later, then.

**Both. **Bye.

_Exit Phanan and Face._

**Han.** Are you really Luke Skywalker?

_Luke nods._

O. I thought it might have been one of Phanan and Face's jokes. Do you really have the . . . the . . .

**Luke. **The what?

**Han. **The scar.

**Luke. **O.

_Luke shows Han his scar._

**Han. **Galactic.

**Luke. **Are all your family Force wielders?

**Han. **I think so. I think Mom's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him.

**Luke. **So you must know loads about the Force already. _[aside] _The Solos are clearly one of those old Force-sensitive families the pale boy in Mos Eisley was talking about.

**Han. **I heard you went to live with mundane folk. What are they like?

**Luke. **Horrible. Well, not all of them. My aunt and uncle and cousin are, though. I wish I had three Force-sensitive brothers.

**Han. **Five. I'm the sixth in our family to go to the Jedi Temple. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Ganner and Kyle have already left - Ganner was head boy and Kyle was captain of Smashball. Now Jacen's a prefect. Phanan and Face mess around a lot, but they still get really good grades and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Ganner's old robes, Kyle's old lightsaber, and Jacen's old womp rat.

_Enter womp rat._

His name's Viceroy and he's useless. He hardly ever wakes up. Jacen got a droid from my father for being made a prefect, but they couldn't aff - I mean, I got Viceroy instead.

**Luke. **_[tells about his life with the Larses]_ . . . and until Chewie told me, I didn't know anything about being a Force user or about my parents or Sidious . . .

_Han gasps._

What?

**Han. **You said You-Know-Who's name. I'd have thought you of all people -

**Luke. **I'm not trying to be brave or anything, saying the name. I just never knew you shouldn't. See what I mean? I've got loads to learn. I'll bet . . . I'll bet I'm the worst in the class.

**Han. **You won't be. There's loads of people who come from mundane families and they learn quick enough.

_Enter Vendor, a dimpled woman pushing a trolley._

**Vendor. **Anything from the trolley, dears?

**Han. **_[holds out sandwich] _No thanks. I'm all set.

**Luke. **We'll take the lot.

_Luke buys one of everything._

_Exit Vendor._

**Han. **Hungry, are you?

**Luke. **Starving. _[picks up a package] _Memah Roothes's Every Flavor Beans?

**Han. **They _mean _every flavor. They've got chocolate and sparklemint. But they've also got spinach, liver, and cripe. Face swears he got a booger-flavored one once.

**Luke. **_[examines a Chocolate Frog__] _These aren't real frogs, are they?

**Han. **No. It's just a spell. Besides, it's the cards you want. Each frog's got a famous Jedi or Sith. I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Lord Hoth or Pernicar.

_Luke examines his holocard: a holographic image of an ancient being with green skin and tridactyl feet. The name reads: _Yoda_._

**Luke. **So this is Yoda.

**Han. **Don't tell me you've never heard of Yoda. Can I have your frog? I might get Hoth. _[takes card] _Thanks.

**Luke. **_[aside, reading card] _Considered by many the greatest Force user of modern times, Yoda is particularly famous for his defeat of the Sith Lord Plagueis in 1945 BBY, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Zonama Sekot. Master Yoda enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling.

_Exit Yoda._

Hey. He's gone.

**Han. **Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day, can you? He'll come back. _[looks at his card] _No. I've got Darth Malak again and I've got about six of him. Do you want it? You can start collecting.

_Han eyes the Chocolate Frogs._

**Luke. **Help yourself. But you know, in the mundane world, beings just stay in their holographs.

**Han. **Do they? They don't move at all? Weird.

_Luke examines his other cards, besides Yoda and Darth Malak: Mandalore the Ultimate, Dao Stryver, Garowyn, Canderous Ordo, Revan, and Aurra Sing._

_Enter Wedge Antilles, a young man with brown hair._

**Wedge. **Excuse me. But have you seen a gorg? I've lost mine. He keeps getting away from me.

**Luke. **He'll turn up.

**Wedge. **Yes. Well, if you see him . . .

_Exit Wedge._

**Han. **Don't know why he's so bothered. If I'd brought a gorg I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Viceroy, so I can't talk. He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference. I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you. Look . . . _[removes his lightsaber] _The stygium crystal's nearly poking out. Anyway . . .

_Enter Wedge and Leia Organa, a beautiful white-robed girl with brown hair tied up._

**Leia. **Have any of you seen a gorg? Wedge has lost one.

**Han. **We've already told him we haven't seen it.

**Leia. **O. Are you using the Force? Let's see it.

**Han. **_[taken aback] _Er . . . all right. _[clears throat] _Sunshine, dalsa, butter mellow. Turn this stupid womp rat yellow.

_Nothing happens._

**Leia. **Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's Force-sensitive at all. It was ever such a surprise when I got my hololetter, but I was ever so pleased, of course. I mean, it's the very best temple of the Force there is, I've heard - I've learned all our course books by heart, of course. I just hope it will be enough - I'm Leia Organa, by the way. Who are you?

**Han. **I'm Han Solo.

**Luke. **Luke Skywalker.

**Leia. **Are you really? I know all about you, of course - I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in _Heroes of the Republic _and _The Path to Power_ and _The New Essential Chronology_.

**Luke. **Am I?

**Leia. **Goodness, didn't you know? I'd have found out everything I could if it was me. Do either of you know what House you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Revan. It sounds by far the best; I hear Yoda himself was in it, but I suppose Shan wouldn't be too bad. Anyway, we'd better go and look for Wedge's gorg. You two had better change into your robes. I expect we'll be there soon.

_Exit Leia and Wedge._

**Han. **Whatever House I'm in, I hope she's not in it. _[throws lightsaber in his trunk] _Stupid spell - I should have known Face gave me a dud.

**Luke. **What House are your brothers in?

**Han. **Revan. Mom and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Shan would be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Kun.

**Luke. **That's the House Sid . . . I mean, You-Know-Who was in.

**Han. **Yeah.

**Luke. **So what do your eldest brothers do now that they've left?

**Han. **Kyle's on Dathomir studying dragons, and Ganner's on Mygeeto doing something for Muunilinst. Did you hear about Muunilinst? It's been all over the HoloNet, but I don't suppose you get that with the mundane folk - someone tried to rob a high security vault.

**Luke. **Really? What happened to them?

**Han. **Nothing. That's why it's such big news. They haven't been caught. My father says it must've been a powerful Dark Jedi to get around Muunilinst, but they don't think they took anything. That's what's odd. Of course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it. What's your Smashball team?

**Luke. **I don't know any.

**Han. **What? O. You wait. It's the best sport in the galaxy . . .

_Enter Galen Marek and two thugs, Cornelius Evazan and Ponda Baba._

**Marek. **So it's true. Luke Skywalker has come to the Jedi Temple. So it's you, is it?

**Luke. **Yes.

**Marek. **This Evazan and Baba. And I'm Marek, Galen Marek.

_Han coughs._

Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Brown hair and a hand-me-down robe - you must be a Solo. _[to Luke] _You'll soon find out that some Force-sensitive families are better than others, Skywalker. You don't want to make friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there.

_Marek holds out his hand._

**Luke.** _[coldly] _I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks.

**Marek. **I'd be careful if I were you, Skywalker. Unless you're a bit politer, you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Solos and that Chewbacca, and it'll rub off on you.

_Luke and Han stand up._

**Han. **Say that again.

**Marek. **Are you're going to fight us, are you?

**Luke. **Unless you get out now.

**Marek. **But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some.

_Enter Viceroy, who bites Baba's finger._

**Baba. **_[yells and shakes the rat off]_

_Exit Marek, Evazan, and Baba._

_Enter Leia._

**Leia. **What has been going on?

**Han. **_[picks up Viceroy] _I think he's been knocked out. No. I don't believe it. He went back to sleep. _[to Luke] _You've met Marek before?

**Luke. **In Mos Eisley.

**Han. **_[darkly] _I've heard of his family. They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared, said they'd been brainwashed. My father doesn't believe it. He says Marek's father didn't need any excuse to go over to the dark side. _[to Leia] _Can we help you with something?

**Leia. **You'd better hurry up and put your robes on. I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there.

**Han. **Viceroy has been fighting, not us. Would you mind leaving while we change?

**Leia. **All right. I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors. And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way; did you know? Just there.

_Exit Leia._

_Luke and Han change into their Jedi robes._

**Conductor. **_[over intercom] _We will be reaching the Jedi Temple in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the ship. It will be taken to the Temple separately.

_The Jedi Cruiser stops. The students exit the ship._

_Enter Chewbacca._

**Chewbacca. **First years. First years. Over here. _[sees Luke] _All right, Luke? _[to first years] _Come on. Follow me. Any more first years? First years. Follow me.

_Chewbacca and the first years approach the lake, filled with boats._

You will all get your first sight of the Jedi Temple in a second. Just around this bend here.

**Younglings. **O!

_They see a tall temple with five tall spires, four surrounding a central one._

**Chewbacca. **No more than four to a boat.

_Luke and Han share a boat with Leia and Wedge._

Everyone in? Right, then. Forward.

_The boats approach the Jedi Temple._

_The boats stop in an underground harbor, after passing under a cliff and through a tunnel._

_Chewbacca and the first years get out of their boats._

_[checks the boats, to Wedge] _O! You there. Is this your gorg?

**Wedge. **_[picks up droid] _Gate!

_Chewbacca and the first years approach the Temple._

**Chewbacca. **Everyone here? _[to Wedge] _You there. Still got your gorg?

_Chewbacca knocks on the door three times._

_The door opens. Chewbacca and the first years step into the entrance hall._

_Enter Mon Mothma._

**Chewbacca. **The first years, Senator Mothma.

**Mothma. **Thank you, Chewbacca. I will take them from here.

_Exit Chewbacca._

Welcome to the Jedi Temple. Now in a few moments, you will walk through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into your Houses. They are Revan, Surik, Shan, and Kun. Now, whilst you are here, your House will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule-breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the Temple. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly.

_Exit Mon Mothma._

**Luke. **How exactly do they sort us into Houses?

**Han. **Some sort of test, I think. Phanan said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking.

**Luke. **_[aside] _A test? In front of the whole Temple? But I don't know even know anything about the Force yet - what on Tatooine will I have to do? I hadn't expected something like this the moment we arrived.

_He looks around the terrified faces of his peers._

**Leia. **_[mutters to herself] _

**Luke. **_[aside] _I've never been more nervous. Never - not even when I had to take a school report home to the Larses saying that I'd somehow turned my teacher's wig blue.

_Enter the Ghosts: Canderous Ordo of Revan, Jace Malcom of Kun, Mission Vao of Surik, and Satele Shan of Shan - the ghost of a muscular soldier, the spirit of an aging warrior covered in blood, the ghost of a blue-skinned woman with two head-tails, and the spirit of a dark-haired woman in brown robes._

**Vao. **Forgive and forget, I say. We ought to give him a second chance . . .

**Canderous. **My dear Mission. Haven't we given Bogan all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost . . . I say! What are you all doing here?

_The Ghosts notice the first years._

**Vao. **New students. About to be sorted, I suppose? Hope to see you in Surik. My old House, you know.

_Enter Mon Mothma._

**Mothma. **Move along now. The Sorting Ceremony is about to begin.

_Exit the ghosts._

Now, form a line, and follow me.

_Luke stands in line in front of Han, and behind a small mouselike boy - Nien Nunb._

_Exit all._


	14. Revan's Mask

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas.**

_Enter Mon Mothma, leading the first years into the Great Hall._

**Leia. **_[indicates the enchanted ceiling] _It's not real, you know. It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read that in _The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force_.

_Mon Mothma places a stool in front of the first years. On it sits a red-colored Mandalorian helmet: Revan's mask._

**Mask. **_[singing] _Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, but don't judge on what you see. I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter mask than me. You can keep your bowlers black,  
>your top hats sleek and tall, for I'm the Jedi Sorting Mask, and I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head the Sorting Mask can't see, so try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be. You might belong in Revan, where dwell the brave at heart; their daring, nerve, and chivalry set Revans apart. You might belong in Surik, where they are just and loyal; those patient Suriks are true and unafraid of toil. Or yet in wise old Shan, if you've a ready mind, where those of wit and learning will always find their kind. Or perhaps in Kun, where you'll make your real friends; those cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none), for I'm a thinking cap!<p>

_All applaud._

**Han. **So we've just got to try on a mask. I'll kill Phanan. He was going on about wrestling a Gammorrean.

**Luke. **_[aside, smiling weakly] _Yes. Trying on the Mask is a lot better than having to do a spell, but I do wish we could try it on without everyone watching. The Mask seems to be asking rather a lot; I don't feel brave or quick-witted or any of it at the moment. If only the Mask had mentioned a House for people who felt a bit queasy. That would be the one for him.

**Mothma. **_[with a datapad] _Now when I call your name, you'll come forth, I'll place the Sorting Mask on your head, and you will be sorted into your Houses. _[reads off datapad] _Wessiri, Iella.

_Enter Iella Wessiri, a brown-haired girl._

**Mask. **Surik.

_Exit Iella._

**Mothma. **Terrik, Mirax.

_Enter Mirax Terrik, a dark-haired girl in a jacket._

**Mask. **Surik.

_Exit Mirax._

**Mothma. **saBinring, Voort.

_Enter Voort "Piggy" saBinring, a stocky boy with porcine features and green eyes._

**Mask. **Shan.

_Exit Voort._

**Mothma. **Sandskimmer, Falynn.

_Enter Falynn Sandskimmer, a Tatooinian girl with short dark hair._

**Mask. **Shan.

_Exit Falynn._

**Mothma. **Tharen, Bria.

_Enter Bria Tharen, an girl with red-gold hair._

**Mask. **Revan.

_Exit Bria._

**Mothma. **Gethzerion.

_Enter Gethzerion, a wrinkled young woman._

**Mask. **Kun.

_Exit Gethzerion._

**Mothma. **Qrygg, Ooryl.

_Enter Ooryl Qrygg, an insectoid boy wearing a breath mask._

**Mask. **Surik.

_Exit Gavin._

**Mothma. **Nunb, Nien.

_Enter Nien Nunb._

**Mask. **Revan.

_Exit Nien._

**Mothma. **Organa, Leia.

_Leia sits on the stool._

**Leia. **_[mutters to herself] _Just relax.

**Han. **_[aside, to Luke] _Mental, that one, I'm telling you.

**Mask.** Revan.

**Han. **_[curses]_

_Exit Leia._

**Luke. **_[aside] _What if I'm not chosen at all? What if I just sit there with the Mask over my eyes for ages, until Senator Mothma jerks it off my head and says there has obviously been a mistake and I'd better get back on the ship?

**Mothma. **Antilles, Wedge.

_Enter Wedge._

**Mask. **Revan.

_Wedge runs off with the Mask still on his head. He runs back and returns it to Mothma, then joins the other Revans._

**Mothma. **Marek, Galen.

_Enter Marek._

**Mask. **Kun.

_Exit Marek._

**Mothma. **Qel-Droma, Cay.

_Enter Cay Qel-Droma._

**Mask. **Kun.

_Exit Qel-Droma._

**Mothma. **Khai, Vestara.

_Enter Vestara Khai, a brown-haired girl with a scar on her lip._

**Mask. **Kun.

_Exit Vestara._

**Mothma. **Retrac, Sheltay.

_Enter Sheltay Retrac._

**Mask. **Shan.

_Exit Sheltay._

**Mothma. **Retrac, Winter.

_Enter Winter Retrac, a white-haired girl with a perfect memory._

**Mask. **Revan.

_Enter Winter._

**Mothma. **Skywalker, Luke.

_As Luke steps forward, everyone leans forward with interest._

**First Student. **Skywalker, did she say?

**Second Student. **_The _Luke Skywalker?

_The noise fades, as the Mask falls over Luke's head._

**Mask. **_[aside, to Luke] _Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. And there's a talent. Oh, yes. But where to put you?

**Luke. **_[whispering] _Not Kun. Not Kun.

**Mask. **_[aside, to Luke] _Not Kun, eh? Are you sure? You would be great, you know. It's all here in your head. And Kun will help you on the way to greatness. There's no doubt about that.

**Luke. **_[whispering] _Not Kun. Anything but Kun.

**Mask. **_[aside, to Luke] _Well, if you're sure, better be . . . _[to all] _Revan!

_Luke removes the Mask and joins the other Revans._

_Luke shakes hands with Jacen Solo._

**Twins. **We've got Skywalker. We've got Skywalker.

_The ghost of Canderous Ordo pats Luke on the back._

_Luke sits down, glances at Yoda and Firmus Piett, then watches the sorting from his seat._

**Mothma. **Calrissian, Lando.

_Enter Lando Calrissian, a dark-skinned boy with a natural charisma._

**Mask. **Revan.

_Lando joins the Revans._

**Mothma. **Leneer, Aryn.

_Enter Aryn Leneer, a dark-haired girl._

**Mask. **Shan.

_Exit Aryn._

**Mothma. **Solo, Han.

_Han approaches the Mask, which falls over his eyes._

**Mask. **_[aside, to Han] _O! Another Solo, eh? I know just what to do with you. . . . _[to all] _Revan!

_Han joins Luke and the others at the Revan table._

**Jacen. **Well done, Han. Excellent.

**Mothma. **Tyris, Nikkos.

_Enter Nikkos Tyris._

**Mask. **Kun.

_Exit Tyris._

_Exit Mon Mothma, with Revan's Mask._

_Enter Mon Mothma, without Revan's Mask or datapad. She takes her seat._

_Yoda rises._

**Yoda. **Welcome. Welcome to another year at the Jedi Temple. Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you.

_He sits back down._

**Luke. **_[to Jacen] _Is he a bit mad?

**Jacen. **Mad? He's a genius, best Jedi in the galaxy. But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Luke?

_Luke's mouth falls open as he sees the feast before them._

**Canderous. **That does look good.

**Luke. **Can't you . . . ?

**Canderous. **I haven't eaten for nearly five hundred years. I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? Lord Canderous Ordo, at your service. Resident ghost of the Revan Tower.

**Han. **I know who you are. My brothers told me about you. You're Nearly-Headless Ordo!

**Canderous. **_[sniffs] _I prefer Lord Canderous Ordo, if you don't mind.

**Nien. **Nearly headless? How can you be nearly headless?

**Canderous. **Like this. _[pulls his head off on a hinge]_

_Canderous looks pleased at their stunned faces, then puts his head back on._

So, new Revans. I hope you're going to help us win the House championship this year? Revans have never gone so long without winning. Kuns have got the cup six years in a row! Supreme Commander Jace Malcom's becoming almost unbearable; he's the ghost of the House of Kun.

_The ghost of Malcom approaches Galen Marek, who looks greatly displeased._

**Nien. **How did he get covered in blood?

**Canderous. **I've never asked.

_Following dinner, the desserts arrive._

**Nien. **I'm half-and-half. My dad's mundane, Mom's Force-sensitive. Pretty nasty shock for him, when he found out.

_All laugh._

**Han. **What about you, Wedge?

**Wedge. **Well, my gran brought me up and she's Force-sensitive, but the family thought I was mundane for ages. My Great Uncle Raymus kept trying to catch me off my guard and force the Force out of me. He pushed me off the end of the Corellian Sea once. I nearly drowned - but nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Raymus came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Auntie Breha offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced - all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased. Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here - they thought I might not be Force-sensitive enough to come, you see. Great Uncle Raymus was so pleased he bought me my mouse droid.

**Leia. **_[to Jacen] _I do hope they start right away; there's so much to learn. I'm particularly interested in Metamorphosis, you know, turning something into something else. Of course, it's supposed to be very difficult . . .

**Jacen. **You'll be starting small, just matches into needles and that sort of thing . . .

_Luke looks up at the staff table. He sees Chewbacca, drinking from his goblet. He sees Mon Mothma, speaking with Yoda. Then he notices Admiral Piett, talking with a tall man in a dark black suit, breathing from a respirator. The cyborg looks directly into Luke's eyes._

**Luke. **_[clasps his forehead] _O!

**Jacen. **What is it?

**Luke. **Nothing. _[aside] _I don't like the look in that guy's eyes. _[to Jacen] _Say, Jacen. Who's that Master talking to Admiral Piett?

**Jacen. **O! You know Piett already, do you? No wonder he looks so nervous; that's Lord Vader, head of Kun House.

**Luke. **What's he teach?

**Jacen. **Potions. But everyone knows it's the dark side he fancies. He's been after Piett's job for years.

_As Luke examines Vader, the dessert disappears and Yoda rises to his feet._

**Yoda. **Hmm. Just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the Unknown Regions are strictly forbidden to all students. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that, as well.

_Yoda eyes the Solo twins and smiles._

Also, our caretaker Master Jurokk has asked me to remind you that the Force should not be used between classes in the corridors. Smashball trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone wishing to play for their House team should contact Master Dreis. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death.

_Luke and a few others laugh nervously._

**Luke. **He's not serious?

**Jacen. **_[frowning] _Must be. It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere. The Unknown Regions are full of dangerous beasts. Everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least.

**Yoda. **And now, before we go to bed, let us all sing our school song. _[waves his Kaiburr Crystal lightsaber and words appear] _Everyone pick their favorite tune and off we go!

**All. **_[singing] _Temple, Temple. Jedi, Jedi, Temple. Teach us something, please. Whether we be old and bald or young with scabby knees, our heads could do with filling with some interesting stuff, for now they're bare and full of air, dead flies, and bits of fluff. So teach us things worth knowing. Bring back what we forgot. We'll do your best. We'll do the rest, and learn before our brains all rot.

_The words vanish with a wave of Yoda's lightsaber, the words vanish._

**Yoda. **Hmm. Music. A magic beyond all we do here. And now, bedtime. Off you trot.

_Exit all._


	15. Bogan

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas.**

_Enter Jacen, leading the first years down the halls._

**Jacen. **Revans. Follow me, please. Keep up. Thank you.

_Enter the Prefect from the House of Shan, leading the Shan first years._

**Prefect. **Shan. Follow me. This way.

_Exit the Shans._

**Jacen. **This is the most direct part to the dormitories. O! And keep an eye on the staircases. They like to change.

_The Revans move up the stairs._

Keep up, please, and follow me. _[impatient] _Quickly now. Come on. Come on.

_The first years notice the holographs across the halls on moving in their frames._

**Lando. **Nien. That picture's moving.

**Han. **Look at that one, Luke.

**Luke. **I think she fancies you.

**Winter. **O! Who's that girl?

_Enter First Man, in holograph._

**First Man. **Welcome to the Jedi Temple.

**Winter. **Who's that?

_Enter Bogan, invisible, seeming to be just a pair of walking sticks._

**Jacen. **_[to first years] _Bogan. A Force entity. _[raises voice] _Bogan. Show yourself.

**Bogan. **_[makes a rude noise]_

**Jacen. **Do you want me to get Supreme Commander Jace Malcom?

_Bogan becomes visible, a black-clad Force entity with chalk-white skin and blood-red eyes._

**Bogan. **O! Little younglings. What fun.

_Bogan swoops at the first years, who duck._

**Jacen. **Go away, Bogan, or Commander Malcom will hear about this. I mean it.

_Exit Bogan, dropping the walking sticks on Wedge's head._

You want to watch out for Bogan. Jace Malcom's the only one who can control him. He won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are.

_Enter Kara, an obese woman, in holograph._

**Kara. **Password?

**Jacen. **Caput draconis.

_The Revans enter Revan Tower._

Gather around here. Welcome to the Revan common room. Boys' dormitories, upstairs and down to your left. Girls', the same on your right. You'll find that your belongings have already been brought up.

_Exit all._


	16. The First Day

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke and Han, walking down the halls._

_Enter the students, staring at Luke._

**Third Student. **There. Look.

**Fourth Student. **Where?

**Third Student. **Next to the tall kid with brown hair.

**Fourth Student. **The one with the farmboy face?

**Fifth Student. **Did you see his face?

**Sixth Student. **Did you see his scar?

**Luke. **_[aside] _Whispers like this followed me from the moment I left the dormitory. People line up outside classrooms, stand on tiptoe to get a look at me, or double back to pass me in the corridors again, staring. I wish they wouldn't, because I'm trying to concentrate on finding my way to classes. There are one hundred forty-two staircases here: wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on a Friday; some with a vanishing step halfway up that you have to remember to jump. Then there are doors that won't open unless you ask politely, or tickle them in exactly the right place, and doors that aen't really doors at all, but solid walls just pretending. It's also very hard to remember where anything is, because it all seems to move around a lot. The people in the holographs keep going to visit each other, and I'm sure the coats of armor can walk. The ghosts don't help, either. It's always a nasty shock when one of them glides through a door you're trying to open. Canderous Ordo is always happy to point us in the right direction, but Bogan is worth two locked doors and a trick staircase if one runs across him when late for class.

_Enter Bogan, gliding past students. He drops a wastepaper basket on one student's head, pulls the rugs out from under two others, pelts yet another with chalk, and glides up invisibly toward a fifth._

**Bogan. **_[grabs student's nose] _Got your conk!

**Luke. **_[aside] _Even worse than Bogan, if that's possible, is the caretaker Jurokk.

_Luke and Han approach a doorway, trying to pull it open._

_Enter Jurokk._

**Jurokk. **What are you doing, you miscreants? Did you not hear the Grand Master yesterday?

**Luke. **No, Master Jurokk. You don't understand. . . .

**Han. **We didn't know. . . .

**Jurokk. **I have half a mind to . . .

_Enter Firmus Piett._

**Piett. **M-master Jurokk. W-would you mind . . . ?

**Jurokk. **Of course, Admiral.

_Exit Jurokk._

**Piett. **Y-you two had b-better head off f-for c-class.

_Exit Piett._

**Luke. **_[aside] _Jurokk owns a droidlike nexu 4-A7. He patrols the corridors alone. Break a rule in front of him, put just one toe out of line, and he'll whisk off to Jurokk, who'll appear, wheezing, two seconds later. Most students hate him. It is our dearest ambition to give 4-A7 a good kick.

_Luke and Han head for the greenhouses._

_Enter Yaddle, a small green-skinned figure with wizened features, walking along on tridactyl feet. She teaches how to deal with the Living Force, plants and the like._

_Exit Yaddle._

_Luke and Han return to the Temple._

_Enter the ghost of Vodo-Siosk Baas, the alien Master of Galactic History._

**Baas. **_[drones on about galactic events from his copious amounts of notes]_

_Exit Master Baas._

_Enter Sio Bibble, a small man with white hair._

**Bibble. **_[calls roll] _Luke Skywalker. . . .

_Governor Bibble squeaks excitedly and topples out of sight._

_Exit Bibble._

_Luke and Han run across the halls, late for Metamorphosis._

_As they run into the class, Leia shakes her head with disapproval._

_Enter Mon Mothma, disguised as a saber cat._

**Han. **O! We made it. Can you imagine the look on Mothma's face, if we were late?

_Mothma returns to Human form, looking at them with disapproval._

That was bloody brilliant.

**Mothma. **Thank you for that assessment, Master Solo. Maybe if I were to transfigure Master Skywalker or yourself into a pocket chrono? That way one of you might be on time.

**Luke. **We got lost.

**Mothma. **Then perhaps a navicomputer? I trust you don't need one to find your seats.

_Luke and Han sit down._

Metamorphosis is some of the most complex and dangerous use of the Force you will learn at the Jedi Temple. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned.

_She changes her desk into a swine and back again._

But we won't be getting to that for a long time.

_The first years make a long list of complicated notes for most of the class. Then they are given a match, but only Leia successfully turns it into a needle._

_[picks up needle] _Impressive, Miss Organa. Look here, class. See how a shiny and pointy the match has become. That is something I hope you will be able to perform by the end of term.

_She gives Leia a rare smile._

_Exit Mothma._

_Enter Admiral Piett._

**Luke. **_[aside] _We'd all been looking forward to Defense Against the Dark Side of the Force. But Admiral Piett turned out to be a joke.

**Piett. **_[gestures to his gray cap] _This c-cap was g-given to me b-by a Hapan p-prince as a th-thank-you for d-dealing with zombie p-problem of theirs.

**Nien. **How did you deal with the zombie? What did you do?

**Piett. **I-it sure is n-nice out t-today, isn't it? Perfect smashball w-weather.

_Exit Piett._

_Enter Phanan and Face._

**Phanan. **That cap is probably filled with garlic.

**Face. **Yeah. That way, he's protected everywhere he goes.

_Exit all._


	17. The Potions Master

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke and Han._

**Luke. **What have we got today?

**Han. **Double Potions with the Kuns. Vader's head of Kun House. They say he always favors them. We'll be able to see if that's true.

**Luke. **I wish Mothma favored us.

_Enter R2-D2, carrying a message from Chewbacca._

_Enter Chewbacca, a holographic image of the Wookiee._

**Chewbacca. **Luke. I know you get Benduday off, so would you like to come and have tea with me around fifteen hundred hours? I want to hear all about your first week. Send me an answer back with Artoo. Chewbacca out.

_Exit Chewbacca._

**Luke. **_[records a message via Artoo's holoprojector] _Yes, please. See you later.

_Exit Artoo._

_Luke and Han join the other first years in the basement dungeon of the Jedi Temple._

_Enter Darth Vader._

**Vader. **_[calls roll] _Luke Skywalker, our new celebrity.

_Galen Marek and his gang laugh._

_As Vader continues to call roll, Luke notices the scarlet of the Master's eyes._

You are here to learn subtle science and exact art that is potionmaking. There will be no foolish saber-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to believe this is the Force. For those select few who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach.

_Luke and Han exchange looks._

Then again, maybe some of you have come to the Temple in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention.

_Luke looks up from writing down Vader's words._

Skywalker. What would I get if get if I added powdered root of dream flower to an infusion of wormwood?

_Leia raises her hand._

**Luke. **I don't know, Lord.

**Vader. **_[with a sneer] _Clearly, fame isn't everything, is it, Master Skywalker? Let's try again, Skywalker. Where would you look if I asked you to find me a krayt pearl?

_Leia raises her hand._

**Luke. **I don't know, Lord.

**Vader. **Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Skywalker? What is the difference, Skywalker, between alazhi and kavam?

_Leia raises her hand higher, still ignored._

**Luke. **I don't know. Clearly, Leia knows. It seems a pity not to ask her.

_A few people laugh; Nien winks at Luke._

**Vader. **_[to Leia] _Put your hand down, you silly girl. _[to Luke] _For your information, Skywalker, dream flower and wormwood make a sleeping powder so powerful, it is known as the "Draught of Living Death." A krayt pearl is a stone taken from the gizzard of a dragon, and it will save you from most poisons. As for alazhi and kavam, they are both part of the same plant known as bacta. _[to class, annoyed] _Well? Why aren't you all copying this down?

_The class rushes to copy it down._

And Revan. Five points will be taken from your House for your classmate's cheek.

_As they brew potions, Vader walks around, criticizing almost everyone but Marek, who he seems to like. Besides Leia, most of the Revans' potions are rather mediocre, but none were as bad as Wedge's, angry red boils sprouting all over his arms and legs._

Idiot boy! I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire? _[to Nien] _Take him to the medcenter.

_Exit Wedge and Nien._

_[to Luke] _Skywalker. Why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Revan.

_Luke opens his mouth to argue._

**Han. **_[aside, to Luke] _Don't push it. I've heard Vader can be nasty.

_Exit Vader._

**Luke. **_[aside] _Why does Vader hate me so much?

_Luke and Han head up the staircase._

**Han. **Cheer up. Vader's always taking points off of Phanan and Face. Can I come and meet Chewbacca with you?

_Luke and Han approach a giant wroshyr tree near the Unknown Regions, atop which a wooden cabin sits._

_Luke knocks._

_Enter Chewbacca and his vornskr Drang._

**Drang. **_[barks]_

**Chewbacca. **Back, Drang. Back!

_Chewbacca opens the door._

Hang on. Back, Drang.

_Luke and Han enter the hut._

Make yourselves at home.

_Drang charges at Han and licks his ears._

**Luke. **This is Han.

**Chewbacca. **Another Solo, eh? I've spent half my life, chasing your twin brothers away from the Unknown Regions.

_Luke, Han, and Chewbacca share the Wookiee's homemade cakes, which are not very good._

**Chewbacca. **_[talks about Jurokk] _. . . that old barve. As for that nexu, 4-A7, I'd like to introduce him to Drang sometime. Do you know, every time I go up to the Temple, he follows me everywhere? Can't get rid of him. I'll bet Jurokk puts him up to it.

_Luke tells Chewbacca about his class with Vader._

Don't worry about it. Vader hardly likes any of his students.

**Luke. **But he seemed to really hate me.

**Chewbacca. **Rubbish! Why should he? _[to Han] _How's your brother Kyle? I liked him a lot, great with animals.

_As Han tells Chewbacca about Kyle's work in Dathomir, Luke notices a HoloNet headline._

**Luke. **_[aside, reading the news] _Muunilinst Break-In Latest: Investigations continue into the break-in on Muunilinst on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark Lords of the Sith unknown. Muunilinst Muuns today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault in question, number grek aurek cresh, had in fact been emptied earlier that very same day. _[aside] _That's odd. That's the vault that Chewie and I went to. Did Chewie collect the package in time? Where is it now? And does Chewie know something about Vader he doesn't want to tell me? So many questions, and so little answers.

_Exit all._


	18. The Memory Augmentor

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke and Han, reading the notice board._

**Luke. **_[aside]_ There is not a boy I resent more than Galen Marek. Until now, I only had to see him in Potions. But look at this - Zhellday, Piloting lessons will be held with Revans _and _Kuns. _[to Han] _Typical. Just what I wanted, to make a fool of myself in a starfighter in front of Marek.

**Han. **You don't know you'll make a fool of yourself. Anyway, I know Marek's always going on about how good he is at smashball, but I bet that's all talk.

**Luke. **_[aside] _Marek certainly does boast a lot, but he's not the only one. From the way Nien Nunb talks, he's spent most of his childhood zooming around the countryside in a starfighter. Even Han will tell anyone who'll listen how he'd almost hit a hang glider in Kyle's old fighter. Everyone, that is, but Wedge, who had never been allowed a starfighter. Personally, I think that was good thinking on his grandmother's part. Wedge causes an extraordinary amount of accidents even while on the ground.

_As they sit around the table, Leia tries to learn piloting from a book, glancing through _Starfighters of the Galaxy_. As she sprouts off facts, Wedge listens to her every word._

_Enter Mynock, an astromech unit, with a package for Wedge._

_Wedge opens up a white ball._

**Wedge. **It's a memory augmentor. Gran knows I forget things. If the smoke turns red, it means you've forgotten something.

_The memory augmentor turns scarlet._

The only problem is I can't remember what I've forgotten.

_Enter Marek, who snatches the device from Wedge's grip._

_Luke and Han jump to their feet._

_Enter Mon Mothma._

**Mothma. **What's going on?

**Wedge. **Marek's got my memory augmentor, Senator.

**Marek. **_[sets it down] _Just looking.

_Exit Marek and Mon Mothma._


	19. Tycho Celchu

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke and Han, with the other Revan and Kun first years, all lined up near starfighters_

_Enter Garven Dreis, an older man in an orange flightsuit._

**Dreis. **Good afternoon, class.

**All. **Good afternoon, Master Dreis.

**Dreis. **Good afternoon, Falynn. Good afternoon. _[to class] _Welcome to your first Piloting lesson. Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone stand by a starfighter. Hurry up. Stick out your right hand over your fighter, and say up.

**All. **Up!

**Dreis. **With feeling.

_Luke's fighter leaps to his hand at once. Leia's merely rolls on the ground. Wedge's doesn't move at all. Han's starfighter hits him in the face._

_Luke laughs._

**Han. **Shut up, Luke.

**Dreis. **Once you've got hold of your starfighter, I want you to mount it. Grip it tight. We don't want you sliding off the end.

_All mount._

When I blow my whistle, I want you to kick off the ground hard. Keep your fighters steady, hover for a moment. Then lean forward slightly and come back down. On my whistle - three, two . . .

_Dreis blows his whistle._

_Wedge rises into the air, flying out toward the Temple._

Master Antilles. Come back down this instant.

**All. **Wedge! No!

_Wedge crashes into the Temple and collapses on the ground._

_Dreis tends to him._

**Dreis. **Broken wrist. Come on, boy. It's all right. Up you get. _[to class] _None of you is to move while I take Master Antilles up to the medcenter, understand? If I see a single ship in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of the Jedi Temple before you can say, "Smashball." _[to Wedge] _Come on, dear.

_Exit Dreis and Wedge._

_Marek laughs._

**Marek. **Did you see his face? _[picks up memory augmentor] _If the big lump had given this a squeeze, he might have remembered to fall on his fat arse.

_All Kuns laugh._

**Winter. **Shut up, Marek.

**Vestara. **O! Sticking up for Antilles? Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies, Winter.

_Luke steps forward._

**Luke. **Give that here, Marek.

**Marek. **No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Antilles to find.

_Marek takes off in his starfighter._

How about on the roof?

_Luke approaches his starfighter._

**Leia. **Luke. No. You heard what Master Dreis said. Besides, you don't even know how to fly.

_Luke takes off in his starfighter._

What an idiot!

_Luke flies up to the stunned Marek._

**Luke. **Give that here, Marek, or I'm going to knock you out of your ship.

**Marek. **_[hides fear behind a sneer] _Is that so?

**Luke. **No Evazan and Baba to save your neck this time, Marek.

**Marek. **_[tosses memory augmentor] _Have it your way, then. Catch it if you can, Skywalker.

_Luke flies after the memory augmentor, veers downward, and catches it in his hand._

_Once he's got it, he returns to the ground._

_Enter Mon Mothma._

**Mothma. **Luke Skywalker. Never - in all my time at the Jedi Temple . . . How dare you! You could have broken your neck. . . .

**Winter. **It wasn't his fault, Senator.

**Mothma. **Quiet, Miss Retrac.

**Han. **But Marek . . .

**Mothma. **Enough, Master Solo. Skywalker. Follow me now.

_Luke follows Mothma into the Temple. They stop at the Force classroom._

_Enter Sio Bibble._

Excuse me, Governor Bibble. But could I borrow Celchu for a moment.

**Bibble. **Yes, Senator Mothma.

_Exit Bibble._

_Enter Tycho Celchu, a blond-haired boy with Alderaanian features._

**Mothma. **Follow me, you two.

_Luke, Mon Mothma, and Tycho enter an empty classroom._

In here.

_Enter Bogan._

Out, Bogan.

_Exit Bogan._

Skywalker. This is Tycho Celchu. Celchu. I've found you a seeker.

**Tycho. **Are you serious, Senator?

**Mothma. **Absolutely. The boy's a natural. I've never seen anything like it. Was that your first time in a starfighter, Skywalker?

_Luke nods._

He caught that thing in his hand after a fifty-foot dive. Didn't even scratch himself. Kyle Katarn couldn't have done it.

**Tycho. **Ever seen a game of smashball before, Skywalker?

**Mothma. **Celchu's captain of the Revan team.

**Tycho. **He's just the build for a seeker, too. Light, speedy. We'll have to get him a decent starfighter, Senator - an X-Wing or a Y-wing, I'd say.

**Mothma. **I shall speak to Master Yoda and see if we can't bend the first year rule. The Force knows, we need a better team than last season. Flattened in that last match by Kun. I couldn't look Darth Vader in the face for weeks. _[eyes Luke sternly] _I want to hear you're training hard, Skywalker, or I may change my mind about punishing you. _[smiles] _Your father would have been proud. He was an excellent smashball player himself.

_Exit all._


	20. The Challenge

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas.**

_Enter Canderous Ordo and Satele Shan._

**Canderous. **Have you heard that Luke Skywalker is the new Revan seeker? I always knew he'd do well.

_Exit Canderous and Satele._

_Enter Luke and Han._

**Han. **You're joking. Seeker? But first years never make the House team. You must be the youngest smashball player . . .

**Luke. **In a century, according to Tycho. I start training next week. Only don't tell anyone. Tycho wants to keep it a secret.

_Enter Phanan and Face._

**Face. **Well done, Luke. Tycho's just told us. We're on the team, too - beaters.

**Phanan. **I tell you, we're going to win the Smashball Cup this year. We haven't won since Kyle left. But this year's team is going to be brilliant. You must be good, Luke. Tycho was almost skipping when he told us.

**Face. **Anyway, we've got to go. Wes Janson reckons he's found a new secret passageway out of the Temple.

**Phanan. **I bet it's the one behind the statue of Mandalore the Indomitable we found in our first week. See you.

_Exit Phanan and Face._

_Enter Galen Marek, Cornelius Evazan, and Ponda Baba._

**Marek. **Having a last meal, Skywalker, before you board the ship back to the mundanes?

**Luke. **You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you.

**Marek. **I'd take you on anytime on my own. Tonight, if you want. Jedi duel. Lightsabers only, no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a Jedi duel, I suppose?

**Han. **Of course, he has. I'm his second. Who's yours?

**Marek. **Evazan. Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. That's always unlocked.

_Exit Marek, Evazan, and Baba._

**Luke. **What's a Jedi duel? And what do you mean, you're my second?

**Han. **A second's there to take your place if you die. But people only die in proper duels, you know, with real Force users. The most you and Marek will be able to do is send sparks at each other. Neither of you knows enough of the Force to do any real damage. I bet he expected you to refuse, anyway.

_Enter Leia._

**Leia. **Excuse me.

**Han. **Can't a person eat in peace in this place?

**Leia. **I couldn't help overhearing what you and Marek were saying . . .

**Han. **I bet you could.

**Leia. **. . . and you mustn't go wandering around the Temple at night. Think of the points you'll lose for Revan, if you were caught. And you're bound to be. That's really very selfish of you.

**Luke. **And it's really none of your business.

**Han. **Goodbye.

_Exit all._


	21. The Midnight Duel

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke and Han, awake in the boys' dormitory._

**Han. **Half-past eleven. We'd better go.

_Luke and Han enter the Revan common room, approaching the portrait hole._

_Enter Leia._

**Leia. **I can't believe you're going to do this, Luke.

**Han. **You. Go back to bed.

**Leia. **I almost told your brother. He's a prefect. He'd put a stop to this.

**Luke. **_[to Han] _Come on.

_Luke and Han exit Revan Tower._

_Leia follows._

**Leia. **Don't you care about Revan? Do you care only about yourselves? I don't want Kun to win the House Cup, and you'll lose all the points I got from Senator Mothma for knowing about Alter Environment.

**Han. **Go away.

**Leia. **All right. But I warned you. You just remember what I said when you're on the ship home tomorrow. You're so . . .

_Exit Kara._

Now what am I going to do?

**Han. **That's your problem. We've got to go. We're going to be late.

_Leia follows._

**Leia. **I'm coming with you.

**Han. **You are not.

**Leia. **Do you think I'm going to stand out here and wait for Jurokk to catch me? If he finds all three of us, I'll tell him the truth, that I was trying to stop you, and you can back me up.

**Han. **You have some nerve . . .

**Luke. **Shut up, both of you. I heard something.

_Enter Wedge._

**Wedge. **Thank the Force, you found me. I've been out here for hours; I couldn't remember the new password to get into bed.

**Han. **Keep your voice down, Wedge. The password is _pig snout_. But it won't help you now; Kara's gone off somewhere.

**Luke. **How's your arm?

**Wedge. **Fine. Master Che mended it in about a minute.

**Luke. **Good. Well, look, Wedge. We've got to be somewhere, so . . .

**Wedge. **You can't leave me. Jace Malcom's already been past here twice.

**Han. **_[glances at chrono and glares at Leia and Wedge] _If either of you get us caught, I'll never rest until I've learned that curse Piett told us about and used it on you.

_Luke, Han, Leia, and Wedge enter the Room of a Thousand Fountains._

**Han. **He's late. Maybe he chickened out.

_Enter Jurokk and 4-A7, unseen._

**Jurokk. **Anyone here, my sweet. Come on.

**Luke. **_[mouthing] _This way.

_As they run, Wedge crashes into a suit of armor._

Run.

_They enter an empt classroom._

I think we've lost him.

**Leia. **_[panting] _I told you. I told you.

**Han. **We've got to return to Revan Tower, quickly as possible.

**Leia. **Marek tricked you. You realize that, don't you? He never intended to meet you. Jurokk knew somebody was going to be in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Marek must have tipped him off.

**Luke. **Let's go.

_Enter Bogan._

**Bogan. **_[squeals with delight]_

**Luke. **Shut up, Bogan, please. You'll get us thrown out.

**Bogan. **_[cackles] _Wandering out at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty. You'll get caughty.

**Luke. **Not if you don't give us away. Bogan. Please.

**Bogan. **Should tell Jurokk, I should. It's for your own good, you know.

**Han. **Get out of the way, Bogan.

**Bogan. **Students out of bed! Students in the corridors!

_The first years run into a door._

**Luke. **It's locked.

**Han. **This is it. We're done for. This is the end.

**Leia. **_[removes lightsaber] _O! Move over. _[ignites red blade] _Ionize.

_The door unlocks._

_The first years shut the door, just as Jurokk approaches Bogan._

**Jurokk. **Which way did they go, Bogan? Quick. Tell me.

**Bogan. **Say please.

**Jurokk. **Don't mess with me, Bogan. Now, where did they go?

**Bogan. **Shan't say nothing, if you don't say please.

**Jurokk. **All right. Please.

**Bogan. **Nothing! _[laughs] _Told you I wouldn't say _nothing_, if you didn't say please. _[laughs]_

_Exit Bogan._

**Jurokk. **_[curses angrily]_

_Exit Jurokk._

**Luke. **He thinks this door's locked.

**Leia. **It _was _locked.

**Wedge. **And for good reason.

_Enter Lowie, a giant red-colored reek with three horns._

_Luke, Han, Leia, and Wedge scream and run out of the forbidden third floor corridor._

_Exit Lowie._

_Enter Kara._

**Kara. **Where on Coruscant have you all been?

**Luke. **Never mind that. Pig snout. Pig snout.

_The first years enter Revan Tower._

_Exit Wedge._

**Han. **What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?

**Leia. **You don't use your eyes, do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on?

**Han. **I wasn't looking at its feet. I was a bit too preoccupied with its horns. Or maybe you didn't notice - there were three.

**Leia. **It was standing on a trapdoor, which means it wasn't there by accident. It's guarding something.

**Luke. **Guarding something?

**Leia. **Yes. Now, if you two don't mind, I'm going to bed, before either of you can come up with another clever idea to get us killed - or worse, expelled.

_Exit Leia._

_Exit Luke and Han._


	22. The Rules of Smashball

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke and Han._

**Han. **_[referring to whatever Reek is guarding] _It's either really valuable or really dangerous.

**Luke. **Or both.

_Enter Droids, carrying a long thin parcel and a letter._

_Luke opens letter first._

_Enter Mon Mothma, a holographic image of the Jedi Master._

**Mothma. **Do not open the parcel at the table. It contains your new T-65 X-wing. But I don't want everyone knowing you've got a starfighter or they'll all want one. Tycho Celchu will meet you on the smashball field at nineteen hundred hours for your first training session. Mothma out.

_Exit Mon Mothma._

**Han. **An X-wing? I've never even touched one.

_Luke and Han head for their first class._

_Enter Galen Marek, Cornelius Evazan, and Ponda Baba._

**Marek. **That's a starfighter. You'll be in for it this time, Skywalker. Younglings aren't allowed them.

**Han. **It's not any old starfighter; it's a T-65 X-wing. What did you say you've got at home, Marek, an ARC-170? _[to Luke] _ARCs look flashy, but they're not in the same league as the X-wing.

**Marek. **What would you know about it, Solo? You couldn't afford half the handle. I suppose you and your brothers have to save up plate by plate.

_Enter Sio Bibble._

**Bibble. **Not arguing, I hope, boys?

**Marek. **Skywalker's been sent a starfighter, Governor.

**Bibble. **_[beams at Luke] _Yes, yes. That's right. Senator Mothma told me about the special circumstances, Skywalker. And what model is it?

**Luke. **A T-65 X-wing, sir. And it's really thanks to Marek here that I've got it.

_Exit Marek and Bibble._

_Luke and Han head upstairs._

Well, it's true. If he hadn't stolen Wedge's memory augmentor, I wouldn't be on the team.

_Enter Leia._

**Leia. **So I suppose you think that's a reward for breaking rules?

**Luke. **I thought you weren't speaking to us?

**Han. **Yeah. Don't stop now. It's doing us so much good.

_Exit Leia._

_Luke and Han return to Revan Tower and examine the X-wing._

Wow.

_Exit Han._

_Luke enters the smashball field._

_Luke boards his X-wing and zooms around the field._

_Enter Tycho._

**Tycho. **Hey, Skywalker. Come down.

_Luke lands._

Very nice. I see what Mothma meant. You really are a natural. I'm just going to teach you the rules this evening, then you'll be joining team practice three times a week.

_Tycho opens the crate, revealing four different balls._

Right. Now, Smashball is easy enough to understand, even if it's not too easy to play. There are seven players on each side. Three of them are called chasers.

**Luke. **Three chasers.

**Tycho. **_[picks up a red ball] _This ball's called a grav-ball. The chasers throw the grav-ball through one of those three hoops. Ten points each time the grav-ball gets through one of the hoops. The keeper - that's me - defends the hoops. With me so far?

**Luke. **I think so. _[indicates two identical balls] _What are those?

**Tycho. **_[hands Luke a club] _You'd better take this. I'm going to show you what the dovin basals do. These things are called dovin basals.

_Tycho releases one of the dovin basals._

_Luke hits the dovin basal with his club._

Not bad, Skywalker. You'd make a fair beater. O! It's coming back.

_Tycho wrestles the dovin basal back into the crate._

See? The dovin basals rocket around, trying to knock players out of their ships. That's why one has two beaters on each team - the Solo twins are ours. It's their job to protect their side from the dovin basals and try to knock them toward the other team.

**Luke. **Have the dovin basals ever killed anyone?

**Tycho. **Never at the Jedi Temple. We've had a couple of broken jaws, but nothing worse than that. But you are a seeker. The only thing I want you to worry about is this - _[indicates winged golden ball] _the Golden Globe.

**Luke. **I like this ball.

**Tycho. **O! You like it now. Just wait. It's kriffing fast and damned near impossible to see.

**Luke. **What do I do with it?

**Tycho. **You catch it before the other team's seeker. Each catch is worth one hundred fifty points, so the seeker's team nearly always wins. A game of smashball only ends when the Globe is caught, so it can go on for ages. I think the record is three months; they had to keep bringing on substitutes, so the players could get some sleep.

_Luke and Tycho practice seeking with golf balls._

The Smashball Cup will have our name on it this year. I wouldn't be surprised if you turn out better than Kyle Katarn, and he could have played for Corellia, if he hadn't gone off chasing dragons.

_Exit all._


	23. Levitation

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas.**

_Enter Revans, in first year Force class._

_Enter Sio Bibble._

**Bibble. **Today, we're going to learn levitation, or the ability to make objects fly.

_Luke and Han are paired with Nien Nunb and Leia Organa respectively._

Now, don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing, _swish and flick_.

**All. **Swish and flick.

**Bibble. **Very good. Off you go, then.

_Luke and Nien wave their lightsabers, but nothing happens. _

_Impatient, Nien accidentally sets the feather on fire._

**Han. **_[waves his lightsaber wildly]_

**Leia. **Stop! Stop! Stop! You're going to poke somebody's eye out. Besides, you're doing it wrong. It's _swish and flick_. You have to make your motions slow and delicate.

**Han. **You do it, then, if you're so clever. Go on, go on.

**Leia. **_[waves lightsaber] _Levitate.

_The feather flies into the air._

**Bibble. **O! Well done. See here, everyone. Miss Organa's done it. Splendid!

_Exit all but Luke, Han, and Lando._

**Han. **It's no wonder no one can stand her. She's a nightmare.

_Enter Leia, sobbing, as she runs past._

**Luke. **I think she heard you.

**Han. **_[looking uncomfortable] _So? She must have noticed she hasn't got any friends.

_Exit all._


	24. Halloween

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke and Han, among the Revans, during the Halloween feast._

**Bria. **Has anyone seen Leia?

**Winter. **She won't come out of the girls' refresher. She's been in there all afternoon, crying.

_Enter Firmus Piett._

**Piett. **Gamorrean! Gamorrean in the dungeons! Thought you'd like to know.

_Piett faints._

_Chaos breaks loose._

**Yoda. **Silence! Everyone will please not panic. Prefects will lead their House back to their dormitories. Masters will follow me to the dungeons.

_Darth Vader rises to his feet, glaring at Piett._

_Exit Vader._

_Exit all but Revans._

**Jacen. **Follow me. Stick together, first years. No need to fear the Gamorrean if you follow my orders. Stay close behind me now. Make way, first years. Coming through. Excuse me. I'm a prefect.

**Luke. **How did a Gamorrean get in?

**Han. **Who knows? Gamorreans are really stupid. Bogan probably let it in as a Halloween joke.

**Luke. **_[gasps] _Leia!

**Han. **What about her?

**Luke. **She doesn't know!

**Han. **O! All right. But Jacen had better not see us.

_Exit all but Han and Luke._

_Footsteps behind them._

Jacen.

_Luke and Han duck behind a stone griffin._

_Enter Vader, in the direction of the third floor._

_Exit Vader._

**Luke. **What's he doing? Why isn't he with the other Masters in the dungeons?

**Han. **Search me.

**Luke. **He's headed for the third floor.

**Han. **Can you smell something?

_Enter the Gamorrean, a porcine humanoid with green skin and white tusks._

_The Gamorrean enters the females' refresher._

**Luke. **The keycard's in the door. We can lock it in.

**Han. **Good idea.

_Luke and Han slam the door shut, unknowingly locking Leia in with the Gamorrean._

**Both. **Yes!

**Leia. **_[screams]_

**Han. **Oh, no.

**Luke. **It's a females' refresher.

**Both. **Leia!

_Luke and Han enter the refresher._

_Enter Leia, backing away from the Gamorrean._

**Luke. **Confuse it.

_Luke throws a tap._

_The Gamorrean turns around._

**Han.** _[throws a pipe] _O! Pig lizard!

_The Gamorrean moves toward Han._

_Luke runs toward Leia._

**Luke. **Leia! Move!

_Leia is frozen with fear._

_The Gamorrean backs Han into a corner._

_Luke leaps onto the Gamorrean's shoulders, his lightsaber going up the creature's nose._

**Wampa. **_[howls with pain]_

_The Gamorrean twists and flails his club, with Luke hanging on for dear life._

**Han. **Levitate.

_The Gamorrean's club flies into the head._

**Gamorrean. **Huh?

_The club hits the Gamorrean over the head._

Uhhh.

_Luke backs away, as the Gamorrean collapses on its back._

**Leia. **Is it dead?

**Luke. **I don't think so, just knocked out.

_Luke pulls his lightsaber out of the Gamorrean mouth, the green blade flickering weakly._

Urgh! Gamorrean boogers.

_Enter Mon Mothma, Darth Vader, and Firmus Piett._

_Piett collapses, clutching his heart._

_Vader bends over the Gamorrean._

**Mothma. **Explain yourselves, both of you.

_Vader gives Luke a piercing stare._

**Luke. **Oh . . . ah . . .

**Han. **What it is . . . er . . .

**Leia. **It was my fault, Senator Mothma.

_Vader glares at Leia._

**Mothma. **Miss Organa?

**Leia. **I went looking for the Gamorrean because I thought I could handle it. But I was wrong. If Luke and Han hadn't come and found me, I'd probably be dead.

**Mothma. **Be that as it may, that was a truly foolish thing to do. I am very disappointed in you, Miss Organa. Five points will be taken from Revan for your serious lack of judgement. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better go and return to Revan Tower. Students are finishing up the feast in their Houses.

_Exit Leia._

_[to Luke and Han] _As for you two gentlebeings, I hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many first year students could take on a fully-grown Gamorrean boar, and live to tell the tale. Five points will be rewarded to each of you . . . for sheer dumb luck. Master Yoda will be informed of this. You may go.

_Exit Mothma, Vader, and Piett._

_Luke and Han return to Revan Tower._

_Enter Leia._

**All. **Thanks.

**Luke. **It was good of you to stick up for us like that.

**Han. **Mind you, we _did _save her life.

**Luke. **Mind _you_, she might not have needed saving, if you hadn't insulted her.

**Han. **_[smiles at Leia] _What are friends for?

_Leia beams._

_Exit Han and Leia._

**Luke. **_[aside] _From that moment on, Leia Organa became our friend. There are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other, and knocking out a full-grown Gamorrean boar is one of them.

_Exit Luke._


	25. Red Herring

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke, Han, and Leia._

_They are sitting in the Jedi Temple Meditation Garden, around a jar of blue-bell flames - a specialty of Leia's._

_Luke looks through _Starfighters of the Galaxy_._

_Enter Darth Vader._

_Luke, Han, and Leia crowd around the jar, hoping to hide it._

**Vader. **_[indicates book] _What is that, Skywalker?

_Luke shows him._

Archive books are not to be taken outside the Temple. Give it to me. Five points from Revan.

_Vader snatches the book._

_Exit Vader, limping._

**Luke. **He's just made that rule up. I wonder what's wrong with his leg?

**Han. **I don't know. But I hope it's really hurting him.

_Luke, Han, and Leia return to Revan Tower, working on homework._

_Luke rises to his feet._

**Luke. **I'm going to get my book back from Vader.

**Both. **Better you than me.

_Exit Han and Leia._

_Luke approaches the High Council chamber._

_He peers inside._

_Enter Vader and Jurokk, the latter tending to the former's wound._

**Vader. **Blasted thing. How are you supposed to keep your eye on all three horns at once?

_Luke backs away._

Skywalker!

**Luke. **I just wondered if I could have my book back.

**Vader. **Get out! Out!

_Exit Vader and Jurokk._

_Luke returns to Revan Tower._

**Han. **Did you get it? _[notices expression] _What's the matter?

**Luke. **I'm thinking Vader let the Gamorrean in as a diversion, so he could get past the reek. But, he got himself bitten. That's why he's limping.

**Leia. **But why would anyone go near that reek?

**Luke. **The day I was on Muunilinst, Chewie took something from one of the vaults, said it was Jedi business, very secret.

**Leia. **So you saying . . .

**Luke. **That's where he was headed when we saw him. He's after whatever the reek is guarding. I'd bet my X-wing on it.

**Leia. **_[eyes wide] _No. He wouldn't. I know he's not very nice, Luke. But he wouldn't steal something Yoda's trying to keep safe.

**Han. **Honestly, Leia, you think all Masters are saints or something. I reckon Luke's right. I wouldn't put anything past Vader. But what's he after? What's the reek guarding?

_Exit all._


	26. Smashball

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas.**

_Enter Revans, at breakfast next morning._

**Han. **You've got to eat some breakfast.

**Luke. **I don't want anything.

**Leia. **Just a bit of toast.

**Luke. **I'm not hungry.

**Nien. **Luke. You'll need your strength. Seekers are always the ones who get clobbered by the other team.

**Luke. **Thanks, Nien.

_Enter Darth Vader._

**Vader. **Good luck today, Skywalker. Now that you've proven yourself against a Gamorrean, a little game of smashball should be easy work for you . . . even if it is against Kun.

_Exit Vader._

_Exit all but Luke._

_Enter Tycho Celchu, Ton Phanan, Face Loran, and the Chasers: Dia Passik, a green-skinned girl with brown eyes and twin head-tails; Shalla Nelprin, a dark-skinned girl with black hair; and Tahiri Veila, a blond girl with bare feet._

**Tycho. **Okay, men.

**Dia. **And women.

**Tycho. **And women. This is it.

**Phanan. **The big one.

**Face. **The one we've all been waiting for.

**Phanan. **_[to Luke] _We know Tycho's speech by heart. We were on the team last season.

**Tycho. **Shut up, you two. This is the best team Revan's had in years. We're going to win. I know it. _[glares at the team] _All right. It's time. Let's go. May the Force be with you, all of you.

_The Revans board their starfighters._

_[to Luke] _Scared, Luke?

**Luke. **A little.

**Tycho. **That's all right. I felt the way before my first game.

**Luke. **What happened?

**Tycho. **_[frowns] _I don't really remember. I took a Dovin Basal to the head a few minutes in, woke up in the medcenter a week later.

_The Revans fly out onto the field._

_Enter the Kun team: Moradmin Bast, a sideburned boy in a gray uniform; Reck Desh, one of the beaters; Cad Bane, the blue-skinned beater; Sora Bulq, the wrinkled chaser; Mosh Barris, the keeper; Bruck Chun, one of the chasers; and Granta Omega, the mysterious seeker._

_Enter Garven Dreis._

**Dreis. **_[looking at Bast] _I want a nice clean game from all of you. Board your ships, please.

_After the players board their ships and take flight, the game begins._

_Enter Wes Janson and Mon Mothma._

**Janson.** _[into megaphone] _And the grav-ball is taken immediately by Dia Passik of Revan. What an excellent chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too. . . .

**Mothma. **Janson!

**Janson. **Sorry, Senator. _[into megaphone] _And she's really belting along up there. A neat pass to Shalla Nelprin, a good find of Tycho Celchu's, last year only a reserve. And back to Passik, and - no, the Kuns have taken the grav-ball. Kun Captain Moradmin Bast gains the grav-ball and off he goes. Bast is flying like a hawk-bat up there. He's going to sc - no, stopped by an excellent move from Revan Captain Tycho Celchu. And the Revans take the grav-ball. That's Tahiri Veila of Revan there. Nice dive around Bast, off up the field and - O! That must have hurt, hit on the head by a dovin basal. Kun takes the grav-ball. That's Bruck Chun, speeding off toward the goal posts. But he's blocked by a second dovin basal, sent his way by Phanan or Face Solo, can't tell which. Nice play by the Revan beater, anyway. And Passik's back in possession of the grav-ball, a clear field ahead and off she goes. She's really flying, dodges a speeding dovin basal. The goal posts are ahead. Come on now, Dia. Keeper Barris dives, misses. Revan scores!

**Revans. **_[cheers]_

_Enter Han, Leia, and Chewbacca, watching the game through electrobinoculars._

**Chewbacca. **Been watching the game from my hut. But it isn't the same as being in the crowd. No sign of the Globe?

**Han. **No. Luke hasn't had much to do yet.

**Chewbacca. **Kept out of trouble. That's something.

_Luke, as per Tycho's orders, is keeping out the game, looking for any glint of gold._

_A dovin basal speeds toward Luke._

_Enter Phanan, who bats it towards Bast._

**Phanan. **Okay, Luke?

**Janson. **_[into megaphone] _Kun in possession. Chaser Chun ducks two dovin basals, two Solos, and Chaser Veila, and speeds toward the . . . wait a moment. Was that the Globe?

_Chun drops the grav-ball in surprise._

_Luke and Granta Omega race after the Golden Globe._

_Enter Bast, who slams right into Luke._

**Revans. **Foul!

_As Dreis scolds Bast, the Globe vanishes._

_Enter Lando Calrissian._

**Lando. **Send him off, ref. Red card.

**Han. **What are you talking about, Lando?

**Lando. **Red card. In bolo-ball, you're shown a red card, and you're out of the game.

**Han. **But this isn't bolo-ball, Lando.

**Chewbacca. **They ought to change the rules. Bast could have knocked Luke out of the sky.

**Janson. **_[into megaphone] _So, after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating . . .

**Mothma. **Janson.

**Janson. **_[into megaphone] _I mean, after that open and revolting foul . . .

**Mothma. **Janson. I'm warning you.

**Janson. **_[into megaphone] _All right. All right. Bast nearly kills the Revan seeker, which could happen to anyone I'm sure. So a penalty to Revan, taken by Nelprin, who puts it away, no trouble. And we continue to play, Revan still in possession.

_Luke's X-wing begins to lurch, as if trying to throw its pilot out of the cockpit. Luke holds on for dear life._

**Janson. **_[into megaphone] _Kun in possession, Bast with the grav-ball, passes Nelprin, passes Veila, hit hard in the face by a dovin basal. I hope it broke his nose . . . only joking, Senator. Kun scores. Ah, no!

**Kuns. **_[cheers]_

**Chewbacca. **What's going on with Luke's starfighter?

_All notice Luke's problem._

_Leia graps the electrobinoculars, searching the crowd._

**Leia. **_[aside, to Han] _It's Vader. He's jinxing the ship.

**Han. **Jinxing the ship? What do we do?

**Leia. **Leave it to me.

_Leia departs, heading toward the area where Vader and Piett are sitting._

_Bast scores five times, without anyone noticing._

**Han. **Come on, Leia.

_Leia crawls under the stands, knocking Piett out of his seat to get to Vader._

_Using pyrokinesis, Leia sets Vader's robes on fire. Then she returns to her seat._

_Enter First Man, who sees Vader's problem._

**First Man. **Fire! You're on fire.

_Vader rises to his feet, and quickly puts the flames out._

_He looks back up with satisfaction, as Luke returns to his ship._

_Piett stands up, mentally cursing._

_Luke speeds toward the ground after the Golden Globe. He falls on all fours, coughing, as something flies into his mouth. He coughs it up - the Golden Globe._

**Luke. **I've got the Globe.

**Janson. **_[into megaphone] _Revan wins!

**Bast. **But he didn't catch the Globe. He nearly swallowed it.

_Exit all but Luke._

**Luke. **_[aside] _But it made no difference. I broke no rules. Revan had won one hundred seventy points to sixty.

_Exit Luke._


	27. Master Yoda and Zonama Sekot

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke, Han, Leia, and Chewbacca._

**Han. **It was Vader. Leia and I saw him. He was cursing your starfighter, muttering. He wouldn't take his eyes off you.

**Chewbacca. **Nonsense! Why would Vader put a curse on Luke's ship?

**Luke. **I don't know. Why would he try to get past that reek on Halloween?

**Chewbacca. **Who told you about Lowie?

**Leia. **Lowie? That _thing _has a name?

**Chewbacca. **Yeah. He's mine. I bought him off an Ylesian barve I met in a shadowport last season. I lent him to Yoda to guard the . . .

**Luke. **Yes?

**Chewbacca. **No more questions. Don't ask me anymore questions. That's top secret, that is.

**Luke. **But Vader's trying to steal it.

**Chewbacca. **Rubbish! Lord Vader is a Jedi Master.

**Leia. **Jedi Master or not, I know a jinx when I see one. You've got to keep eye contact. And Vader wasn't blinking.

**Luke. **Exactly.

**Chewbacca. **Now listen to me, all three of you. You're meddling in things that ought not to be meddling in. It's dangerous. Whatever Lowie is guarding is strictly between Master Yoda and Zonama Sekot.

**Luke. **O! So there's someone named Zonama Sekot involved, is there?

**Chewbacca. **I shouldn't have said that. I should _not _have said that. I shouldn't have said that.

_Exit Chewbacca._

**Luke. **Who's Zonama Sekot?

**Leia. **I don't know.

_Exit Luke, Han, and Leia._


	28. Life Day

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke, Han and Leia, leaving Potions class._

_Enter Chewbacca, carrying a large tree._

**Han. **Hey, Chewie. Want any help?

**Chewbacca. **No. I'm all right. Thanks, Han.

_Enter Galen Marek, Cornelius Evazan, and Ponda Baba._

**Marek. **Would you mind moving out of the way? Are you trying to earn some extra credits, Solo? Hoping to become gamekeeper yourself, when you leave the Jedi Temple, I suppose. That hut of Chewbacca's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's used to.

_Han attacks Marek._

_Enter Darth Vader._

**Vader. **Solo!

_Han releases Marek._

**Chewbacca. **He was provoked, Lord Vader. Marek was insulting his family.

**Vader. **Be that as it may, Chewbacca, fighting is against Jedi rules. Five points from Revan, Solo, and be grateful it isn't more. Move along, all of you.

_Exit Marek, Evazan, Baba, and Vader._

**Han. **I'll get him. One of these days, I'll get him.

**Luke. **I hate them both, Marek and Vader.

**Chewbacca. **Come on. Cheer up. It's nearly Life Day. Tell you what, come with me and see the Great Hall. Looks a treat.

_They enter the Great Hall._

_Enter Mon Mothma and Sio Bibble, levitating ornaments onto eleven giant Life Day trees._

**Bibble. **Ah, Chewbacca. The last tree. Put it in the far corner, would you?

_Chewbacca sets the tree down, so there are twelve gleaming trees._

**Chewbacca. **How many days have you got left until your holidays?

**Leia. **Just one. And that reminds me . . . Luke, Han. We've got half an hour before lunch. We should be in the Archives.

**Han. **Oh, yeah. You're right.

**Chewbacca. **The Archives? Just before the holidays? Bit keen, aren't you?

**Luke. **O! We're not working. Ever since you mentioned Zonama Sekot, we've been trying to find out who he is.

**Chewbacca. **You what? Listen here, I've told you, drop it. It's nothing to you what the reek's guarding.

**Leia. **We just want to know who Zonama Sekot is. That's all.

**Luke. **Unless you'd like to tell us and save us the trouble? We must have been through a hundred holobooks already and we can't find him anywhere. Just give us a hint. I know I've read that name somewhere.

**Chewbacca. **I'm saying nothing.

**Han. **Just have to find out for ourselves, then.

_Exit Chewbacca, Mothma, and Bibble._

_Luke, Han, and Leia enter the Jedi Archives, searching through books._

_Luke wanders over to the Holocron Vaults._

**Luke. **_[aside] _Perhaps Sekot is in there? Unfortunately, only senior students and Masters are allowed in without a note. And I know we'll never get one.

_Enter Jocasta Nu, the elderly Chief Librarian._

**Nu. **What are you looking for, boy?

**Luke. **Nothing.

**Nu. **You'd better get out, then. Go on. Get out.

_Exit Nu._

_Luke, Han, and Leia enter the Great Hall._

**Leia. **You'll keep looking while I'm away, won't you? And send me a droid if you find anything.

**Han. **And you could ask your parents if they know who Sekot is. It'd be safe to ask them.

**Leia. **Very safe, as they're both dentists.

_Exit all._


	29. The Cloaking Device

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke and Han, playing a dejarik._

**Luke. **_[aside] _Dejarik is like mundane holochess, except that the pieces are holographic mythical monsters which moved. So it's sort of like directing troops in battle. Han's dejarik set, like everything else he owns, belonged to another member of his family . . . in this case, his grandfather Den Solo. My set was given to me by Nien Nunb. Unfortunately, I'm not very good, and the figures don't trust me very much.

_The holomonsters start yelling advice at Luke._

**Houjix. **Don't send me there. Can't you see his Kintan strider? Send him. We can afford to lose him.

_Exit all but Luke and Han._

_Luke and Han wake up for Life Day._

**Han. **Happy Life Day, Luke.

**Luke. **Happy Life Day, Han. _[sees presents] _I've got presents?

**Han. **Yeah. What did you expect, shuura fruit?

_Luke opens Chewbacca's gift: a wooden flute, which makes a sound like an astrodroid._

_Next, Luke unwraps a trugut from the Larses._

_Enter Owen and Beru Lars, holographic images of Luke's aunt and uncle._

**Owen. **We received your message and enclose your Life Day present. Lars out.

_Exit the Larses._

**Luke. **That's friendly.

**Han. **_[fascinated by trugut] _Weird. What a shape! This is money?

**Luke. **You can have it. Chewie and my aunt and uncle. So who sent these?

**Han. **I think I know who that one's from. My mother. I told her you didn't expect any presents and . . . O! She's made you a Solo sweater.

_Luke opens up an emerald sweater and a fudge cake._

Every season, she makes us a sweater, and mine's always maroon.

**Luke. **_[tries cake] _That's nice of her.

_Luke opens up Leia's gift: a box of Chocolate Frogs._

_Luke opens his final gift: a strange silvery cloak._

**Han. **_[gasps] _I've heard of those. If that's what I think it is, they're really rare and really valuable.

**Luke. **What is it?

**Han. **It's a cloaking device. I'm sure it is. Go on. Try it on.

_Luke throws it over his shoulders and his body vanishes._

It is! Look down!

_As Luke examines his floating head in the mirror, a note falls out._

_Luke removes the cloaking device and reads the hololetter._

_Enter Yoda, a holographic image of a cloaked anonymous figure._

**Yoda. **_[distorted voice] _Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well. Out.

_Exit Yoda._

**Han. **I'd give anything to have one of these. Anything. What's the matter?

**Luke. **Nothing. _[aside] _Who sent the cloak? Had it really belonged to my father?

_Enter Phanan and Face._

_Luke hides the cloaking device._

**Both. **Happy Life Day!

**Face. **O! Look! Luke's got a Solo sweater, too.

**Phanan. **Luke's is better than ours, though. She obviously makes more of an effort if you're not family.

**Face. **Why aren't you wearing yours, Han? Come on. Get it on. They're lovely and warm.

**Han. **I hate maroon.

**Face. **You haven't got a letter on yours. I suppose she thinks you don't forget your name. But we're not stupid; we know we're called Fanan and Phace.

_Enter Jacen, carrying his sweater._

**Jacen. **What's all this noise?

**Phanan. **_[seizes sweater] _Peth for prefect! Get it on, Jacen. Come on. We're all wearing ours. Even Luke has got one.

**Jacen. **I don't want . . .

_Phanan and Face force the sweater over his head._

**Face. **And you're not sitting with the prefects today either. Life Day is a time for family.

_Exit Phanan, Face, and Jacen._

_Luke and Han join the others in the Great Hall for the feast._

_From the Force user's cracker's, Luke and Phanan receive a rear admiral's hat and several white mice._

**Yoda. **_[swaps hat for bonnet and laughs merrily at Sio Bibble's joke]_

_Chewbacca gets so drunk, that he leans over and kisses Mon Mothma on the cheek._

**Mothma. **_[giggles and blushes]_

_Exit all._


	30. The Holocron of Destiny

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke, wandering around invisibly._

_Luke approaches the Jedi Archives._

_Luke enters the Holocron Vaults._

**Luke. **_[whispering] __Secrets of the Dark Side, The Secret Journal of Doctor Demagol_. . . Sekot, Sekot, where are you?

_Luke picks up a strange holocron and activates it._

_Enter Holocron Gatekeeper._

**Gatekeeper. **_[screams]_

_Luke drops the holocron and his glowrod. The latter shatters on the floor._

_Luke runs from the Holocron Vaults._

_Enter Jurokk._

**Jurokk. **Who's there? I know you're in there. You can't hide.

_Enter Darth Vader._

You asked me to come directly to you, Lord, if anyone was wandering around at night, and somebody's been in the Holocron Vaults.

**Vader. **The Holocron Vaults? Well, they can't be far. We'll catch them.

_Exit Vader and Jurokk._

_Luke enters an unused classroom._

_Luke approaches the Holocron of Destiny, a mirrorlike Jedi holocron._

_Eager to not see his reflection, Luke approaches the Holocron._

_Enter Anakin Skywalker, a young man with hooded eyes and curly blond hair; Padmé Skywalker, a beautiful woman with brown hair; Hego and Shmi Skywalker, an older couple in simple tunics; and Ruwee and Jobal Naberrie, a couple of middle-aged farmers - all standing in the Holocron, around the reflection of their youngest heir, Luke Skywalker._

_Luke looks around and notices that the Skywalkers only exist in the Holocron._

**Padmé. **_[smiles and cries]_

_Anakin places arm around Padmé's shoulders._

**Luke. **Mother? Father?

_Anakin and Padmé smile and nod._

_Luke stares at his family with longing, a mix of joy and sadness._

_Exit all but Luke._

_Luke enters the Great Hall, the next morning._

_Enter Han._

**Han. **You could have woken me up.

**Luke. **You can come tonight. I'm going back tonight. I want to show you the mirror.

**Han. **I'd like to see your mother and father.

**Luke. **And I want to see all your family, all the Solos. You'll be able to show me your other brothers and everyone.

**Han. **You can see them any old time. Just come around my house this summer. Anyway, maybe it only shows dead people. Shame about not finding Sekot, though. Have some bacon or something. Why aren't you eating anything?

**Luke. **_[aside] _I can't eat. I saw my parents and will see them again tonight. I'd almost forgotten about Sekot. Who cares what the reek is guarding? What does it matter if Vader steals it, really?

**Han. **Are you all right? You look odd.

_Luke and Han wander the halls, invisibly searching for the Holocron of Destiny._

I'm freezing. Let's forget it and go back.

**Luke. **No. I know it's here somewhere.

_Enter Satele Shan, gliding in the opposite direction._

_Exit Satele._

It's here. Yes!

_Luke and Han approach the Holocron of Destiny._

_Enter Anakin and Padmé, smiling at Luke._

Come on. Come. Come look. It's my parents.

**Han. **I only see us.

**Luke. **Look in properly. Go on. Stand there.

_Exit Skywalkers._

_Han looks into the Holocron._

**Han. **Bloah.

**Luke. **There. You see them, don't you? _[indicates Padmé] _That's . . .

**Han. **That's me. Only I'm Head Boy . . . and I'm holding the Smashball Cup. And bloody hell! I'm Smashball Captain, too. Look at me. I look good. Luke. Do you think this mirror shows the future?

**Luke. **How can it? All my family are dead. Let me have another look.

**Han. **You had it to yourself all last night. Give me a bit more time.

**Luke. **You're only holding the Smashball Cup. What's so interesting about that? I want to see my parents.

**Han. **Don't push me . . .

_Enter 4-A7._

**Both. **_[aside] _Does the cloak work on nexus?

_Exit 4-A7._

**Han. **This isn't safe. He might have gone for Jurokk. He probably heard us. Let's go.

_Exit all._


	31. Yoda's Advice

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke and Han._

**Han. **Want to play dejarik, Luke?

**Luke. **No.

**Han. **How about we go down and visit Chewbacca?

**Luke. **No. You go.

**Han. **I know what you're thinking, Luke, but don't. There's something not right about that mirror. You've had too many close shaves already. Jurokk, Vader, and 4-A7 are wandering around. So what if they can't see you? What if they walk into you?

**Luke. **You sound like Leia.

**Han. **I'm serious, Luke. Don't go.

_Exit Han._

_Luke returns to the Holocron of Destiny._

_Enter Anakin and Padmé, smiling at Luke._

_Enter Yoda._

**Yoda. **Back again, Luke?

**Luke. **I didn't see you, sir.

**Yoda. **Strange how nearsighted being invisible can make you. _[smiles] _So you, like so many before you, have discovered the delights of the Holocron of Destiny.

**Luke. **I didn't know it was called that, sir.

**Yoda. **I trust by now you realize what it does.

**Luke. **It . . . it shows me my family . . .

**Yoda. **And it showed your friend Han himself as Head Boy.

**Luke. **How did you . . . ?

**Yoda. **I do not need a cloak to become invisible. Now can you think what the Holocron of Destiny shows us all?

_Luke shakes his head._

Let me explain. The happiest man in the galaxy would be able to use the Holocron of Destiny like a normal mirror, that is, he would look into it and see himself exactly as he is. Does that help?

**Luke. **It shows us what we want, whatever we want.

**Yoda. **Yes and no. It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest and most desperate desire of our hearts. You, who have never known your family, see them standing around you. Han Solo, who has always been overshadowed by his brothers, sees himself standing alone, the best of all of them. However, this mirror will give us neither knowledge nor truth. Men have wasted away before it, even gone mad. That's why tomorrow it will be moved to a new home. And I must ask you not go looking for it again. It does not do to dwell on dreams, Luke, and forget to live. Remember that. Now, why don't you put that admirable cloak back on and get off to bed.

_Luke stands up._

**Luke. **Master Yoda. Can I ask you something?

**Yoda. **Obviously, you have just done so. You may ask me one more thing, however.

**Luke. **What do you see, when you look in the Holocron?

**Yoda. **I? I see myself holding a pair of thick woolen socks.

_Luke stares._

One can never have enough socks. Another Life Day has come and gone, and I didn't get a single pair. People will insist on giving me books.

_Exit all._


	32. Zonama Sekot

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke._

**Luke. **_[aside] _Yoda had convinced me not to go looking for the Holocron of Destiny again, and for the rest of the holidays, the cloaking device remained folded at the bottom of my trunk. I wished I could forget what I'd seen as easily, but I couldn't. I started having nightmares. Over and over again, I dreamed about my parents disappearing in a flash of green light, while a low voice cackled with laughter.

_Enter Han._

**Han. **_[after hearing about Luke's dreams] _You see, Yoda was right. That mirror could drive you mad.

_Enter Leia._

**Leia. **_[in a mix of shock and disappointment] _If Jurokk had caught you!

_Exit Han and Leia._

_Enter Tycho, Phanan, Face, Dia, Shalla, and Tahiri._

**Luke. **_[aside] _Phanan and Face have accused Tycho of being a fanatic, but I'm with him. If we win our next match against Surik, we'll be able to overtake Kun in the House Championship for the first time in years. Besides, smashball takes my mind off my nightmares.

_Phanan and Face pretend to fall out of their starfighters._

**Tycho. **_[angry] _Will you stop messing around? That's exactly the sort of thing that will lose us this match. Vader's refereeing this time, and he'll be looking for any excuse to knock points off Revan.

_Face falls out of his starfighter._

**Face. **Vader? When has he ever refereed a smashball match? He's not going to be fair, if we might overtake Kun.

_The rest of the team lands next to Face to complain._

**Tycho. **It's not my fault. We've just got to make sure we play a clean game, so Vader hasn't got an excuse to pick on us.

**Luke. **_[aside] _Which is all very well, but I have another reason for not wanting Vader near me while I'm playing smashball. . . .

_Exit all but Luke._

_Enter Han and Leia, playing dejarik._

**Han. **Don't talk to me for a moment. I need to concen . . . _[sees Luke's expression] _What's the matter? You look terrible.

**Luke. **_[aside] _And so, I told them about Vader's sudden, sinister desire to be a smashball referee.

**Leia. **Don't play.

**Han. **Say you're ill.

**Leia. **Pretend to break your leg.

**Han. **_Really _break your leg.

**Luke. **I can't. There isn't a reserve seeker. If I back out, we'll have to forfeit.

_Enter Wedge, hopping into the common room._

**Han. **Force Stun?

**Luke. **Marek.

_Leia performs the countercurse._

**Han. **You have got to start standing up to people, Wedge.

**Wedge. **There's no need to tell me I'm not brave enough to be in Revan. Marek's already done that.

**Luke. **_[gives Wedge a Chocolate Frog] _You're worth twelve of Marek, Wedge. Revan's Mask chose you for Revan. And where's Marek? In stinking Kun.

**Wedge. **Thanks, Luke. I think I'll go to bed. Do you want the card? You collect them, don't you?

_Wedge gives Luke the frog._

_Exit Wedge._

**Luke. **_[glancing at card] _I've found him. I've found Sekot.

_Luke shows the card to Han and Leia._

**Han. **_[reading the card] _Yoda is particularly famous for his defeat of the Sith Lord Plagueis in 1945 . . .

**Luke. **Go on.

**Han. **_[reading the card] _. . . for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, _Zonama Sekot_.

**Luke. **I told you I knew that name. I read it on the ship that day.

**Leia. **Stay here.

_Exit Leia._

_Enter Leia, with a huge book entitled _The Complete Encyclopedia_._

I had you looking in the wrong section. How could I be so stupid? I checked this out weeks ago for a bit of light reading.

**Han. **This is _light_?

**Leia. **Shut up.

_Leia peruses the book._

**Leia. **Here it is.

**Han. **Are we allowed to speak now?

**Leia. **_[reading the book] _Zonama Sekot is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone.

**Both. **The what?

**Leia. **Honestly, don't you two read? Look. Read that. There.

_Leia shoves the book towards Luke and Han._

**Both. **_[reading] _The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Philosopher's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. It can transform any metal into pure aurodium, and it produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal. There have been many reports of the Philosopher's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Lord Zonama Sekot, the noted alchemist and opera lover. Lord Sekot, who recently celebrated his six-hundred-sixty-sixth birthday, enjoys a quiet life in the Gardaji sector with his wife Jabitha Hal, six hundred fifty-eight.

**Leia. **That's what the reek's guarding on the third floor. That's what Vader wants. The Philosopher's Stone. I bet Sekot asked Yoda to keep it safe for him, because they're friends and he knew someone was after it. That's why he wanted the Stone removed from Muunilinst.

**Luke. **A stone that makes aurodium and stops death? No wonder Vader's after it. Anyone would want it.

**Han. **And no wonder we couldn't find Sekot in _Recent Morrt Project Data-Gathering Results and Conclusions_. He's not exactly recent, if he's six hundred sixty-six.

_Exit all._


	33. Vader's Sudden, Sinister Desire

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke, Han, and Leia, in Defense Against the Dark Side._

**Luke. **I'm going to play. If I don't, all the Kuns will think I'm just too scared to face Vader. I'll show them. It'll really wipe the smiles off their faces, if we win.

**Leia. **Just as long as we're not wiping you off the field.

_Exit Han and Leia._

_Enter Tycho, Phanan, Face, Dia, Shalla, and Tahiri._

**Tycho. **Don't want to pressure you, Skywalker, but if we ever need an early capture of the Globe, it's now. Finish the game before Vader can favor Surik too much.

**Phanan. **The whole academy's out there. Hell, even Yoda's come to watch.

**Luke. **Yoda.

_Enter Yoda, sitting in the stands._

_Luke laughs with relief._

_Enter Han and Leia, in the stands._

**Han. **I've never seen Vader look so mean. Look. They're off . . . O!

_Enter Galen Marek, Cornelius Evazan, and Ponda Baba._

**Marek. **Oh, sorry, Solo. I didn't see you there. _[grins] _Wonder how long it's going take Skywalker to fall out of his ship this time. Anyone want to bet? What about you, Solo?

_Face bats a dovin basal at Vader's head._

**Vader. **Penalty to Surik.

**Marek. **You know how I think they choose people for the Revan team? It's people they feel sorry for. See, there's Skywalker, who has no family. Then, there are the Solos, who have no credits. You should be on the team, Antilles. You've got no brains.

**Wedge. **I'm worth twelve of you, Marek.

_Marek, Evazan, and Baba laugh._

**Han. **You tell him, Wedge.

**Marek. **Antilles. If brains were aurodium, you'd be poorer than Solo, and that is saying something.

**Han. **I'm warning you, Marek. One more word . . .

**Leia. **Han. Luke . . .

**Han. **What? Where?

_Luke dives toward the ground._

**Marek. **You're in luck, Solo. Skywalker's obviously spotted some aurodium on the ground.

_Han wrestles Marek to the ground. Wedge tackles Evazan and Baba._

**Leia. **Come on, Luke!

_Luke zooms past Vader and catches the Golden Globe._

_The crowd erupts into cheers._

Han. Han! Where are you? The game's over. Luke's won. We've won. Revan's in the lead.

_Leia hugs Winter in the front row._

_Luke leaps out of his starfighter._

_Enter Yoda._

**Yoda. **Well done. Nice to see that you haven't been brooding over that mirror. Been keeping busy. Excellent.

_Vader spits bitterly on the ground._


	34. Vader and Piett

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke, storing his X-wing in the hangar._

_Enter Vader, limping toward the Unknown Regions._

_Luke boards his X-wing and orbits over the Unknown Regions, watching as Vader steps foot into the regions._

_Enter Firmus Piett._

**Piett. **I d-don't know why you'd want t-t-to meet here of all p-places, Darth.

**Vader. **Oh, I thought we'd keep things private. Students aren't supposed to know about the Philosopher's Stone, after all.

**Piett. **_[mutters something unintelligible]_

**Vader. **Have you found out how to get past that beast of Chewbacca's yet?

**Piett. **Darth, I . . .

**Vader. **You don't want me as your enemy, Piett.

**Piett. **W-w-what do you mean?

**Vader. **You know perfectly well what I mean.

_A droid tootles, drowning out Vader's words._

. . . your little hocus-pocus. I'm waiting.

**Piett. **B-but I d-don't . . .

**Vader. **Very well. We'll have another little chat soon, when you've had time to decide where your loyalties lie.

_Exit Vader and Piett._

_Luke departs from Unknown Regions and stores his X-wing in the hangar._

_Enter Han and Leia._

**Leia. **Luke. Where have you been?

**Han. **We won! We won! We won! And I gave Marek a black eye. And Wedge tried to take on Evazan and Baba single-handed. He's still out cold, but Master Che says he'll be all right. Talk about showing Kun! Everyone's waiting for you in the common room. We're having a party. Phanan and Face stole some cakes and stuff from the kitchens.

**Luke. **Never mind that now. Let's find an empty room. You wait until you hear this.

_Luke takes Han and Leia into an empty room and tells them what he overheard._

So we were right. It is the Philosopher's Stone. And Vader's trying to force Piett to tell him how to get it. He asked him if he knew how to get past Lowie. And he said something about Piett's hocus-pocus. I reckon there are other things guarding the Stone, apart from the reek - spells, enchantments. And Piett would have done some anti-dark side spell that Vader needs to break through.

**Leia. **So you mean the Stone's only safe as long as Piett stands up to Vader?

**Han. **It'll be gone by next Centaxday.

_Exit all._


	35. Lumpy the Vendaxan Acklay

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke, Han, and Leia, preparing for exams._

**Han. **Leia. The exams are ages away.

**Leia. **Ten weeks. That's not ages. That's like a second to Zonama Sekot.

**Han. **But we're not six hundred years old. Anyway, what are you studying for? You know it all.

**Leia. **What am I studying for? Are you crazy? You realize we have to pass these exams to get into second year? They're very important. I should have started studying a month ago. I don't know what's gotten into me.

**Luke. **_[aside] _Unfortunately, the Masters seem to be thinking along the same lines as Leia. They've piled so much work on us that the Easter holidays are not nearly as fun as the Life Day ones. Han and I now spend much of our free time with Leia in the Jedi Archives.

**Han. **_[throws pen down] _I'll never remember this.

_Enter Chewbacca._

Chewie. What are you doing in the Archives?

**Chewbacca. **Just looking. And what are you lot up to? You're not still looking for Zonama Sekot, are you?

**Han. **O! We found him ages ago. And we know what that reek's guarding; it's the Philosopher's St . . .

**Chewbacca. **Shh! Don't go shouting about it in here. What's the matter with you?

**Luke. **There are few things we wanted to ask you, as a matter of fact, about what's guarding the Stone apart from Lowie . . .

**Chewbacca. **Shh! Listen. Come and see me later. I'm not promising I'll tell you anything, mind. But don't go rabbiting about it in here. Students aren't supposed to know. They'll think I've told you.

**Luke. **See you later, then.

_Exit Chewbacca, looking shifty._

**Leia. **What was he hiding behind his back? Do you think it had anything to do with the Stone?

**Han. **I'm going to see what section he was in.

_Exit Han._

_Enter Han, with a pile of holobooks._

Acklays. Chewbacca was looking up stuff on acklays.

**Luke. **Chewie's always wanted an acklay. He told me the first time I ever met him.

**Han. **But it's against our laws. Bioengineering was outlawed by the Constitutional Convention of 4 ABY. Everyone knows that. It's too hard to stop mundanes from noticing, if we're keeping acklays or other species of dragon in our back garden. Anyway, you can't tame dragons. It's dangerous. You should see the burns Kyle's got from the wild ones on Dathomir.

**Luke. **But there aren't any wild dragons in the Core.

**Han. **Of course there are. Coruscanti Cthon and Corellian sand panthers. The Galactic Republic has a job hushing them up, I can tell you. Our kind have to keep memory-rubbing mundanes who have spotted them, to make them forget.

**Leia. **So what on Coruscant is Chewbacca up to?

_Luke, Han, and Leia arrive at Chewbacca's wroshyr treehouse._

_Enter Chewbacca, who lets them in._

**Chewbacca. **So, you wanted to ask me something?

**Luke. **Yes. We were wondering if you could tell us what's guarding the Philosopher's Stone apart from Lowie.

**Chewbacca. **_[frowns] _Of course, I can't. Number one, I don't know myself. Number two, you know too much already, so I wouldn't tell you if I could. That Stone's here for a good reason. It was almost stolen from Muunilinst. I suppose you've worked that out and all? Beats me how you know about Lowie.

**Leia. **Oh, come on, Chewie. You may not want to tell us, but you do know. You know everything that goes around here.

_Chewbacca smiles._

We only wondered who had done the guarding, really. We wondered who Yoda had trusted enough to help him, apart from you.

**Chewbacca. **Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt to tell you that. Let's see. He borrowed Lowie from me. Then some of the Masters did enchantments. Master Yaddle, Governor Bibble, Senator Mothma, Admiral Piett, and Yoda himself did something, of course. Hang on. I've forgotten someone. Oh, yeah. Lord Vader.

**All. **Vader?

**Chewbacca. **What? You're not still on about him, are you?

**Luke. **Chewie. We know he's after the Stone. We just don't know why.

**Chewbacca. **Vader's one of the Masters _protecting _the Stone. He's not about to steal it.

**Luke. **_[aside] _If Vader's one of the Stone's protectors, it must have been easy for him to figure out how the other Masters guarded it. He probably knows everything, except Piett's enchantment and how to get past the reek. _[to Chewbacca] _You're the only one who knows how to get past Lowie, right, Chewie? And you wouldn't tell anyone else? Not even one of the Masters?

**Chewbacca. **Not a soul knows how, except for me and Yoda.

**Luke. **Well, that's something. Chewie. Can we have a window open? I'm boiling.

**Chewbacca. **_[glances at the fire] _I can't, Luke. I'm sorry.

_Enter the acklay egg, over the fire._

**Luke. **Chewie. What's that?

**Han. **I know what that is. Chewie. However did you get one?

**Chewbacca. **I won it from a stranger I met in a cantina. He seemed rather eager to get rid of it, as a matter of fact.

**Leia. **But what are you going to do with it, when it hatches?

**Chewbacca. **Well, I've been doing some reading. _[picks up holobook] _I got this from the Archives, _The New Essential Guide to Alien Species_. It's a bit out of date, of course, but it's all here. Keep the egg in the fire, because the mother breathes on them, see. And when it hatches, feed it on a bucket of brandy and lemnai blood every half hour. And see here - how to recognize different eggs. What I've got here is a Vendaxan acklay. They're rare, them.

**Leia. **Chewie. You live in a wooden house.

_Chewbacca hums merrily as he stokes the fire._

_Exit Chewbacca._

**Luke. **_[aside] _So now we have something else to worry about: what might happen if someone discovers that Chewbacca was hiding an illegal acklay in his home.

**Han. **I wonder what it's like to have a peaceful life.

_Enter R2-D2, carrying a message from Chewbacca._

_Enter Chewbacca, a holographic image of the Wookiee._

**Chewbacca. **It's hatching. Chewbacca out.

_Exit Chewbacca._

**Han. **Let's skip Living Force and head over there straight away.

**Leia. **No.

**Han. **Leia. How many times are we going to see an acklay's hatching?

_Enter Galen Marek._

**Leia. **We've got lessons, we'll get into trouble, and that's nothing to the amount Chewbacca will get into, when someone finds out what he's doing . . .

**Luke. **_[sees Marek] _Shut up. _[aside] _Marek. How much has he heard? I don't like that look on his face.

_Exit Marek._

_Luke, Han, and Leia arrive at Chewbacca's place._

_Enter Chewbacca._

**Chewbacca. **It's nearly out.

_Enter Lumpy, a green-skinned insectoid acklay, breaking from the egg._

Isn't he beautiful? O! Look. He knows his mommy. Hello, Lumpy.

**Luke. **Lumpy?

**Chewbacca. **Well, he's got to have a name, doesn't he?

_Enter Marek, who just as quickly runs back to the Temple._

Who's that? Someone was looking through the curtains. It's a kid. He's running back to the Temple.

**Luke. **_[aside] _Marek. Marek's seen the acklay. _[to Chewbacca] _Just let him go. Set him free.

**Chewbacca. **I can't. He's too little. He'd die. Besides, he really knows me now. Watch. Lumpy! Lumpy! Where's Mommy?

**Han. **He's lost his marbles.

**Luke. **Kyle.

**Han. **You're losing it, too. I'm Han, remember?

**Luke. **No. Kyle. Your brother, Kyle. On Dathomir, studying dragons. We could send Lumpy to him. Kyle could take care of him and then put him back into the wild.

**Han. **Brilliant! How about it, Chewie?

_Exit Chewbacca and Han._

**Luke. **_[aside] _We finally got Chewbacca to agree. I sent Artoo with a message to Kyle. But still, we're having to help Chewie take care of the acklay.

_Enter Han, pulling off the cloaking device._

**Han. **It bit me. I'm not going to be able to hold a stylus for a week. I tell you, that acklay's the most horrible animal I've ever met, but the way Chewie goes on about it, you'd think it was a fluffy little chickatili. When it bit me, he told me off for frightening it. And when I left, he was singing it a lullaby.

_Enter R2-D2, with a message from Kyle Katarn._

**Luke. **It's Artoo. He'll have Kyle's message.

_Enter Kyle, a holographic imitation of the bearded xenozoologist._

**Kyle. **Han. How are you? Thanks for the message. I'd be glad to take the Vendaxan acklay, but it won't be easy getting him here. I think the best thing will be to send him over with some friends of mine who are coming to visit me next week. Trouble is, they mustn't be seen carrying an illegal acklay. Could you get the acklay up the tallest spire at midnight on Benduday? They can meet you there and take him away while it's still dark. Send me an answer as soon as possible. Katarn out.

_Exit Kyle._

**Luke. **We've got the cloaking device. It shouldn't be too difficult. I think the cloak's big enough to cover two of us and Lumpy. _[aside] _It's a mark of how much we all want to get rid of the acklay that they all agree with me. But now there's a hitch. Han's bitten hand has swollen to twice its normal size. We didn't know whether or not he should go to Master Vokara Che. Would she recognize an acklay bite? But the cut's turned a nasty shade of green. We have no choice. It might be poisonous.

_Luke and Leia approach Han's bed in the medcenter._

**Han. **It's not just my hand, although that feels like it's about to fall off. Marek told Master Che he wanted to borrow one of my holobooks, so he could come and have a good laugh at me. He kept threatening to tell her what really bit me. I've told her it was a vornskr, but I don't think she believed me. I shouldn't have hit him at the smashball match. That's why he's doing this.

**Leia. **It will all be over at midnight on Benduday.

**Han. **_[sits up straight] _Midnight on Benduday? Oh, no, oh, no. I've just remembered. Kyle's hololetter was in the holobook Marek took. He's going to know we're getting rid of Lumpy.

_Enter Vokara Che, a blue-skinned woman with flexible head-tails._

**Che. **Get out. He needs sleep.

_Exit Han and Che._

**Luke. **It's too late to change our plans. We haven't got time to send Kyle another droid, and this could be our only chance of getting rid of Lumpy. We'll have to risk it. And we've got the cloaking device. Marek doesn't know about that.

_Enter Chewbacca, Drang, and Lumpy._

_Lumpy bites Chewbacca on the leg._

**Chewbacca. **O! It's all right. He only got my boot. He's just playing. He's only a baby, after all.

_They place Lumpy in a box._

He's got a lot of lemnai and some brandy for the journey. And I've packed his tauntaun doll.

_Unseen, Lumpy bites off the tauntaun's head._

_Exit Chewbacca._

_Luke and Leia wander the halls of the Temple, invisibly, with the box in there hands._

_They reach the corridor beneath the tallest spire._

**Luke. **Nearly there.

_Enter Mon Mothma and Galen Marek._

**Mothma. **Detention. And twenty points from Kun. Wandering around in the middle of the night. How dare you!

**Marek. **You don't understand, Senator. Luke Skywalker's coming. He's got an acklay.

**Mothma. **What utter rubbish! How dare you tell such lies! Come on. I shall tell Lord Vader about you, Marek.

_Exit Mothma and Marek._

**Leia. **Marek's got detention. I could sing.

**Luke. **Don't.

_Chuckling, Luke and Leia enter the Astronomy Spire._

_Enter the xenozoologists, a quartet of Kyle's__ colleagues: Mammon Hoole, Momaw Nadon, Soron Hegerty, and Nasdra Magrody._

_Luke and Leia remove the cloaking device._

_Exit Hoole, Nadon, Hegerty, and Magrody, with the acklay._

_Luke and Leia depart from the Astronomy Tower, without the cloaking device._

_[aside] _The acklay's gone. What can spoil our happiness?

_Enter Jurokk._

**Jurokk. **Well, well, well. We _are _in trouble.

_Exit all._


	36. Fifty Points

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke, Leia, and Jurokk._

_Jurokk takes Luke and Leia into Mon Mothma's private chambers._

_Enter Mon Mothma and Wedge Antilles._

_Exit Jurokk._

**Wedge. **Luke. I was trying to find you to warn you. I heard Marek saying he was going to catch you. He said you had an ack . . .

_Luke shakes his head violently to get Wedge to shut up._

**Mothma. **I would never have believed it of any of you. Master Jurokk says you were up in the Astronomy Spire. It's oh one hundred hours. Explain yourselves.

_No one answers._

I think I've got a good idea of what's been going on. It doesn't take a genius to work it out. You fed Galen Marek some cock-and-bull story about an acklay, trying to get him out of bed and in trouble. I've already caught him. I suppose you think it's funny that Antilles here heard the story and believed it, too?

_Luke signals to the crestfallen Wedge that this is not true._

I'm disgusted. Four students out of bed in one night! I've never heard of such a thing before. You, Miss Organa. I thought you had more sense. As for you, Master Skywalker. Nothing gives you the right to walk around the Temple at night, especially these days. It's very dangerous. Therefore, as punishment for your actions, fifty points will be taken.

**Luke. **Fifty?

**Mothma. **Each. And all three of you will all receive detentions.

**Leia. **Senator. Please.

**Luke. **You can't.

**Mothma. **Don't tell me what I can and cannot do, Skywalker. Go back to bed, all of you. I've never been more ashamed of Revan students.

_Exit all._


	37. The Price of Sneaking Around

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas.**

_Enter Revans, looking at the hourglass._

**First Revan. **There must be some mistake. How can we have one hundred fifty less points than yesterday? How is that possible?

**Second Revan. **Didn't you hear?

**First Revan. **What?

**Second Revan. **Luke Skywalker, the _famous _Luke Skywalker, the very Skywalker who earned us all those points in the last smashball match. He lost us these points.

**Third Revan. **Yeah. Him and a couple of other stupid first years.

_Exit Revans._

_Enter Luke._

**Luke. **_[aside] _From being one of the most popular and admired people at the Temple, I'm suddenly the most hated. Even Suriks and Shans turn on me, for they, too, were ever so eager to see Kun crushed. Everywhere I go, people point, and they don't even lower their voices as they insult me.

_Enter Kuns._

**Kuns. **Thanks, Skywalker. We owe you one.

_Exit Kuns._

_Enter Han._

**Luke. **_[aside] _Only Han stands by me.

**Han. **They'll all forget this in a few weeks. Phanan and Face have lost loads of points in all the time they've been here, and people still like them.

**Luke. **They've never lost one hundred fifty points in one go, though, have they?

**Han. **Well, no.

_Exit Han._

**Luke. **_[aside] _I swear I'll never again meddle in things that are not my business. I'm done with sneaking around and spying.

_Enter Tycho._

_[to Tycho] _I want to resign from the team. This is all my fault.

**Tycho. **Resign? What good will that do? How are we to get those points back, if we can't win at smashball?

**Luke. **_[aside] _Even smashball has lost its fun. The rest of the team won't even speak to me. When they have to speak to me, they refer to me as _The Seeker_.

_Enter Leia and Wedge._

**Leia. **_[aside] _Wedge and I suffer, as well. We just don't have as bad a time as Luke, because we're not as well-known. I am done raising my hand in class. That just gives people an excuse to blame me for Revan's problems.

_Exit Leia and Wedge._

**Luke. **_[aside] _I'm almost glad that the exams aren't too far away. Studying takes my mind off my misery. Wait. What's that?

_Enter Firmus Piett, in the middle of an argument._

**Piett. **No! No! Not again! . . . All right. _All right_.

_Exit Piett._

**Luke. **_[aside] _It sounds like Vader's finally broken Piett.

_Enter Han and Leia._

_Luke tells them what he overheard._

**Han. **Vader's done it, then. If Piett's told him how to break his anti-dark side spell . . .

**Leia. **There's still Lowie, though.

**Han. **Maybe Vader's found out how to get past him without asking Chewie. _[looks around the Archives] _I bet there's a holobook somewhere in here, telling you how to get past a giant reek. So what do we do, Luke?

**Leia. **Go to Yoda. That's what we should have done ages ago. If we try anything ourselves, we'll be thrown out for sure.

**Luke. **But we've got no proof. Piett's too scared to back us up. Vader's only got to say he doesn't know how the Gamorrean got in at Halloween and that he was no where near the third floor. Who do you think they'll believe, him or us? It's not exactly a secret we hate him. Yoda will think we made it up to get him expelled. Jurokk wouldn't help us if his life depended on it. He's too friendly with Vader. And the more students who get thrown out, the better, he'll think. And don't forget, we're not supposed to know about the Stone or the reek. That will take a lot of explaining.

**Han. **If we just do a bit of poking around . . .

**Luke. **No. We've done enough poking around.

_Exit all._


	38. The Chiss Ascendancy

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke, Leia, and Wedge._

_Enter the droids, with messages from Mon Mothma for Luke, Leia, and Wedge._

_Enter Mon Mothma, a holographic image of the Jedi Master._

**Mothma. **Your detention will take place at twenty-three hundred hours. Meet Master Jurokk in the main entrance. Mothma out.

_Exit Mon Mothma._

_Luke, Leia, and Wedge depart for the Jedi Temple Main Entrance._

_Enter Jurokk and Galen Marek._

**Jurokk. **Follow me. It's a pity they let the old punishments die out. There was a time detention would find you hanging by your thumbs in the dungeons. Gods, I miss the screaming. You'll be serving detention with Chewbacca tonight. He's got a little job to do on the Unknown Regions.

**Marek. **The Unknown Regions? We can't go in there. Students aren't allowed. And there are Shistavanen Wolfmen, I hear.

**Jurokk. **There are more than wolfmen in those reaches of space, lad. You should have thought about that before did the crime, shouldn't you?

_Enter Chewbacca and Drang._

**Chewbacca. **Is that you, Jurokk? About time. I've been waiting for half an hour already. All right, Luke, Leia?

**Jurokk. **I shouldn't be too friendly to them, Chewbacca. They're being punished, after all.

**Chewbacca. **Is that why you're late, then? You've lecturing them? That's not your place to do that. You've done your job. Now I'll take over from here.

**Jurokk. **Nighty-night. I'll come back for what's left of them.

_Exit Jurokk._

**Marek. **I'm not going in there.

**Chewbacca. **_[growls] _You are if you want to stay at the Jedi Temple. You've done wrong, and now you're paying for it.

**Marek. **Wait until my father hears about this. This is servant's work.

**Chewbacca. **Your father will tell you that's how it's done at the Temple. You'll do something useful or you'll get out. If you think your father would rather you were expelled, then get back off to the Temple and pack. Go on.

_Marek doesn't move._

Right then. Now, listen carefully, because it's very dangerous, what we're doing. And I don't want anyone taking any risks. Follow me over here a moment.

_Chewbacca leads them to the edge of the Unknown Regions, where a bright silver liquid is glinting._

**Luke. **Chewie. What's that?

**Chewbacca. **That's what we're here for. See that? That's tauntaun's blood, that is. I found one dead a few weeks ago. Now, this one's been injured bad by something. So, it's our job to find the poor beast. We might have to put it out of its misery.

**Marek. **And what if whatever hurt the tauntaun finds us first?

**Chewbacca. **There's nothing that lives in the Unknown Regions that will hurt you, as long as you're with me or Drang. And keep to the path. We're going to split into two parties and follow the trail in different directions. There's blood all over the place. It must have been staggering around since last night, at least.

**Marek. **All right. Then I get Drang.

**Chewbacca. **Fine. But just so you know, he's a bloody coward.

**Drang. **_[whines]_

**Chewbacca. **So, Luke, Leia, and I will go one way, and Galen, Wedge, and Drang will go the other. Now, if anyone finds the tauntaun, we'll send up green sparks, right? Get your lightsabers out and practice now. That's it. And if anyone gets into trouble, send up red sparks, and we'll all come and find you. So, be careful. Let's go.

_Exit Marek, Wedge, and Drang._

**Luke. **Could a wolfman be killing the tauntauns?

**Chewbacca. **Not fast enough. It's not easy to catch a tauntaun. They're powerful creatures. I never knew one to be hurt before. You all right, Leia? Don't worry. It can't have gone far, if it's this badly hurt, and then we'll be able to . . . _[hears something] _Get behind that tree!

_Chewbacca, Luke, and Leia duck behind a tree._

_Chewbacca walks out, his bowcaster at the ready, but the mysterious creature is gone._

I knew it. There's something in here that shouldn't be.

**Luke. **A wolfman?

**Chewbacca. **That was neither a Shistavanen nor a tauntaun. Right. Follow me. But careful now.

_Enter Stent, a blue-skinned Chiss with blue-black hair and glowing red eyes._

Who's there? Show yourself. I'm armed.

_Stent walks out of the bushes._

O! It's you, Stent. How are you?

**Stent. **Good evening to you, Chewbacca. Were you going to shoot me?

**Chewbacca. **Can't be too careful, Stent. There's something bad loose in Chiss space. This Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa, by the way. Students up at the Temple. And this is Stent, you two. He's an Chiss.

**Leia. **We'd noticed.

**Stent. **Good evening. Students, are you? And do you learn much, up at the Temple?

**Luke. **Erm . . .

**Leia. **A bit.

**Stent. **A bit. Well, that's something. _[looks up at the sky] _Yun-Yammka is bright tonight.

**Chewbacca. **Yeah. Listen. I'm glad we've run into you, Stent, because a tauntaun's been hurt. Have you seen anything?

**Stent. **Always the innocent are the first victims. So it has been for ages past. So it is now.

**Chewbacca. **Yeah. But have you see anything, Stent? Anything unusual?

**Stent. **Yun-Yammka is bright tonight. Unusually bright.

**Chewbacca. **Yeah. But I was meaning anything a bit nearer home. So, you haven't noticed anything strange?

**Stent. **The Chiss Ascendancy hides many secrets.

_Enter Thrass, an older Chiss with blue-black hair and glowing red eyes._

**Chewbacca. **Hello, Thrass. All right?

**Thrass. **Good evening, Chewbacca. I hope you are well?

**Chewbacca. **Well enough. Look, I've just been asking Stent, have you seen anything odd lately? A tauntaun's been injured. Would you know anything about it?

**Thrass. **Yun-Yammka is bright tonight.

**Chewbacca. **We've heard. Well, if either of you do see something, let me know. We'll be off, then.

_Exit Thrass and Stent._

Never try to get a straight answer out of a Chiss. Kriffing stargazers. Not interested in anything outside Chiss space.

**Leia. **Are there many of them in here?

**Chewbacca. **A fair few. Keep to themselves mostly. But they're good enough about turning up if I ever wanted a word. They're deep, mind, Chiss. They know things, just don't let on much.

**Luke. **Do you think that was a Chiss we heard earlier?

**Chewbacca. **Did that sound like feet to you? No. If you ask me, that was what's been killing the tauntauns. I've never heard of anything like that before.

_Red sparks flash in the night sky._

**Luke. **Chewie. Look. Red sparks. The others are in trouble.

**Chewbacca. **You two wait here. Stay on the path. I'll come back for you.

_Exit Chewbacca._

**Leia. **You don't think they've been hurt, do you?

**Luke. **I don't care if Marek has. But if something's happened to Wedge . . . It's our fault he's here, in the first place.

_Enter Chewbacca, Marek, Wedge, and Drang._

_[aside] _It appears that Marek sneaked up behind Wedge and grabbed him as a joke. Wedge panicked and sent up the sparks.

**Chewbacca. **We'll be lucky to catch anything now, with the racket you two made. Right. We're changing groups. Wedge. You stay with Leia and me. Luke. You go with Drang and this idiot. _[aside, to Luke] _I'm sorry. But I figure he'll have a more difficult time frightening you, and we've got to get this done.

_Exit Chewbacca, Leia, and Wedge._

**Marek. **I can't believe they're making us do this. This is servant's work.

**Luke. **If I didn't know better, Galen, I'd say you were scared.

**Marek. **I'm not scared, Skywalker. Scared.

**Drang. **_[moans]_

**Luke. **What is it, Drang?

_Enter the tauntaun, a reptilian mammal with snow-white fur._

_[to Marek] _Look.

_Enter Firmus Piett, cloaked, drinking the blood of the wounded tauntaun for his Sith Master._

**Marek. **O!

_Exit Marek and Drang._

_Piett rises and lunges toward Luke._

_Luke's scar sears with pain._

_Enter Thrawn, a blue-skinned Chiss with glowing red eyes, dressed in a white admiral's uniform._

_Thrawn attacks Piett._

_Exit Piett._

**Thrawn. **Are you all right?

**Luke. **Yes. Thank you. What was that?

**Thrawn. **Luke Skywalker. You must leave. The Ascendancy is not safe at this time, especially for you.

_Enter Thrass and Stent._

**Thrass. **Thrawn. What are you telling him? Have you no shame?

**Thrawn. **Do you not realize who this is? This is the Skywalker boy. The quicker he leaves Csilla, the better.

**Thrass. **What have you been telling him? Remember, Thrawn, we are sworn not to set ourselves against the Ascendancy. Have we not read what is to come from the movement of the stars?

**Stent. **I'm sure Thrawn thought he was acting for the best.

**Thrass. **_[angry] _For the best? What is that to do with us? Chiss are concerned with what has been foretold. It is not our business to run around after stray Humans in the Unknown Regions.

**Thrawn. **_[angry] _Do you not see the tauntaun? Do you not understand why it was killed? Or has the Force not let you in on that secret? I set myself against what is lurking in our home, Thrass, even with Humans alongside me, if I must.

_Exit Thrass and Stent._

_Luke and Thrawn walk in the opposite direction._

**Luke. **Why is Thrass so angry? What was that thing you saved me from, anyway?

_Thrawn stops._

**Thrawn. **Luke Skywalker. Do you know what tauntaun blood is used for?

**Luke. **No. We've only used the horn and tail hair for Potions.

**Thrawn. **That is because it is a monstrous thing to slay a tauntaun. Only one who has nothing to lose, and everything to gain, would commit such a crime. The blood of a tauntaun will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from Death, but at a terrible price. If you have slain something so pure, from the moment the blood touches your lips, you will have a half-life, a cursed life.

**Luke. **But who would choose such a life? If you're going to be cursed forever, death's better, isn't it?

**Thrawn. **It is, unless all you need is to stay alive long enough to drink something else, something that will bring you back to full strength and power, something that will mean you can never die. Master Skywalker. Do you know what is hidden inside the Temple at this very moment?

**Luke. **The Philosopher's Stone, of course. But I don't understand who . . .

**Thrawn. **Can you think of no one who has waited for many years to return to power, who has clung to life, awaiting his chance?

**Luke. **Do you mean to say that that thing who killed the tauntaun, that was drinking its blood - that was Sidious?

_Enter Han, Leia, Wedge, Chewbacca, Marek, and Drang._

**Leia. **Luke. Luke, are you all right?

**Luke. **I'm fine. The tauntaun's dead, Chewie. It's in that clearing back there.

**Thrawn. **This is where I leave you. You are safe now. Good luck, Luke Skywalker. The stars have been read wrongly before now, even by Chiss. I hope this is one of those times.

_Exit all._


	39. Luke's Epiphany

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke, Han, and Leia._

_Luke paces around the Revan common room, relaying what Thrawn told him to Han and Leia._

**Luke. **Don't you see? We had it wrong. Vader doesn't want the Stone for himself. He wants the Stone for Sidious. With the Elixir of Life, Sidious will be strong again. He'll come back.

**Han. **Don't say the name!

**Luke. **Thrawn saved me. But he shouldn't have done so. Thrass was furious. He was talking about interfering with what the Force says is going to happen. It must show that Sidious is coming back. Thrass thinks that Thrawn should have let Sidious kill me. I suppose that's written by the gods, as well.

**Han. **Will you stop saying the name?

**Luke. **So all I've got to wait for now is Vader to steal the Stone. Then Sidious will come back and finish me off. Well, I suppose Thrass will be happy.

**Leia. **Luke. Everyone says that Yoda is the one You-Know-Who's always feared. As long as Yoda's around, you're safe. As long as Yoda's around, you can't be touched. Besides, who says the Chiss are right? That sounds like farseeing to me, and Senator Mothma says that's a very imprecise use of the Force.

_Exit Han and Leia._

_Luke finds the cloaking device folded under his bed, with a message inside._

_Enter Yoda, a holographic image of the cloaked, anonymous figure._

**Yoda. **Just in case.

_Exit Yoda._


	40. Chewbacca's Mistake

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke.._

**Luke. **_[aside]_ I'm not quite sure how I've managed to get through these exams when I half-expect Sidious to come bursting through the door at any moment. Yet the days creep by, and there can be no doubt that Lowie is still alive and well behind the locked door. It is sweltering hot, especially in the large classroom where we do our written papers. We've been given special, new quills for the exams, which have been bewitched with an anti-cheating spell. We have practical exams, as well. Governor Bibble calls us one by one into class to see if we can make a pineapple tap-dance across a desk. Senator Mothma watches us turn a mouse into a snuffbox. Vader makes us all nervous, breathing down our necks, as we try to remember how to perform a memory wipe. I'm doing my best, trying to ignore the stabbing on my forehead, haunted by visions of a hooded figure. Maybe it's because they didn't see what I saw, but Han and Leia don't seem as worried about the Stone as I am. They're too busy studying to give Sidious much thought.

_Enter Han and Leia._

**Leia. **I'd always heard Jedi end-of-year exams were frightful. But I found them rather enjoyable.

**Han. **Speak for yourself. All right, Luke?

**Luke. **It's my scar. It keeps burning.

**Leia. **It's happened before.

**Luke. **Not like this.

**Leia. **Perhaps you should see Master Che.

**Luke. **I'm not ill. I think it's a warning. It means danger is coming.

**Han. **Luke, relax. Leia's right. The Stone's safe, as long as Yoda's around. Anyway, we've never had any proof that Vader's found out how to get past the reek. He nearly had his leg ripped off once. He's not going to try it again in a hurry. And Wedge will play smashball for Corellia before Chewie lets Yoda down.

_Luke leaps to his feet._

Where are you going?

**Luke. **I've just thought of something. We've got to go see Chewie now.

**Leia. **Why?

**Luke. **Don't you think it's a bit odd that what Chewie wanted more than anything was an acklay. And a stranger turned up and just happened to have one. How many people run around with acklay eggs in their pockets. Why didn't I see it before?

_Enter Chewbacca._

**Chewbacca. **Hello. Finished your exams? Got time for a drink?

**Han. **Yes, please.

**Luke. **Chewie. Who gave you the acklay egg? What did he look like?

**Chewbacca. **I don't know. I never saw his face. He kept his hood up.

_Luke, Han, and Leia raise their eyebrows._

It's not that unusual. You get a lot of funny folk on the _Wild Karrde_. That's the shadowport down in the village. He might have been a beast dealer, mightn't he?

**Luke. **Well, you and he must have talked?

**Chewbacca. **Yeah. He wanted to know what sort of creatures I look after. I said, "Well, after Lowie, an acklay's going to be no problem."

**Luke. **Did he seem interested in Lowie?

**Chewbacca. **Well, of course, he was interested in Lowie. How many times do you come across a reek, even if you're in the trade? I told him, I said, "The trick with any beast is to know how to calm it. Take Lowie for example. Play a bit of music and he falls straight asleep."

_Chewbacca looks up, horrified._

I shouldn't have told you that. Forget I said it! Hey! Where are you going?

_Exit Chewbacca._

**Luke. **We've got to go to Yoda. Chewie told a stranger how to get past the reek, and it was either Vader or Sidious under that cloak. It must have been easy, once he'd gotten Chewie drunk. I just hope Yoda believes us. Thrawn might back us up, if Thrass doesn't stop him. Where are Yoda's quarters?

_Luke, Han, and Leia look around, unsure._

We'll just have to . . .

_Enter Mon Mothma._

**Mothma. **What are you three doing inside?

**Leia. **We want to see Master Yoda immediately.

**Mothma. **Master Yoda? Master Yoda left ten minutes ago. He received an urgent message from the Republic and flew off for Coruscant at once.

**Luke. **He's gone? Now? But this is important.

**Mothma. **Something you have to say is more important than the Galactic Republic, Skywalker?

**Luke. **This is about the Philosopher's Stone.

**Mothma. **How do you know . . . ?

**Luke. **Senator. Someone is going to try and steal it.

**Mothma. **I don't know how you three found out about the Stone, but rest assured, no one could possibly steal it. It's too well-protected.

**Luke. **But Senator . . .

**Mothma. **Skywalker. I know what I'm talking about. Now, I suggest you all go back outside and enjoy the sunshine.

_Exit Mothma._

**Luke. **It's tonight. Vader's going through the trapdoor tonight. He's found out everything he needs, and now he's got Yoda out of the way. He sent that note. I bet the Galactic Republic will get a real shock when Yoda turns up.

**Leia. **But what can we . . . ?

_Enter Darth Vader._

**Vader. **Good afternoon. Now, what would three young Revans, such as yourselves, be doing inside on a day like this?

**Leia. **We were just . . .

**Vader. **You might want to be careful. People might think you're up to something. And Revan really can't afford to lose any more points, can it? Be warned, Skywalker. Any more nighttime wanderings, and I will personally make sure you are expelled. Good day to you.

_Exit Vader._

**Luke. **All right. Here's what we have to do. One of us has got to keep an eye on Vader, wait inside the High Council Chamber and follow him if he leaves. Leia. You'd better do that.

**Leia. **Why me?

**Han. **It's obvious. You can pretend to be waiting for Governor Bibble, you know. _[imitates Leia] _"O! Governor Bibble. I'm so worried. I think I got question 14B wrong . . . "

**Leia. **O! Shut up.

_Exit Leia._

**Luke. **And we'd better stay outside the third floor corridor. Come on.

_Luke and Han arrive at the third floor corridor._

_Enter Mon Mothma._

**Mothma. **I suppose you think you're more difficult to get past than a pack of enchantments. Enough of this nonsense! If I hear you've come anywhere near here again, I'll take another fifty points from Revan. Yes, Solo. Even from my own House.

_Exit Mothma._

_Luke and Han return to Revan Tower._

**Luke. **At least Leia's on Vader's tail.

_Enter Leia._

**Leia. **I'm sorry, Luke. Vader came out and asked me what I was doing, so I said I was waiting for Bibble. And Vader went to get him, and I've only just got away. I don't know where Vader went.

**Luke. **Well, that's it, then, isn't it? I'm going out of here tonight, and I'm going to try and get to the Stone first.

**Han. **You're mad!

**Leia. **You can't. After what Vader and Mothma have said? You'll be expelled.

**Luke.** _[angry] _So what? Don't you understand? If Vader gets hold of the Stone, Sidious is coming back. Haven't you heard what it was like when he was trying to take over? There won't be a Jedi Temple to get expelled from. He'll flatten it, or turn it into an academy for the dark side. Losing points doesn't matter, can't you see? Do you think he'll leave you and your families alone, if Revan wins the House Cup? If I get caught before I can get the Stone . . . well, I'll have to go back to the Larses and wait for Sidious to find me there. It's only dying a bit later than I would have, because I'll never turn to the dark side. I'm going through that trapdoor tonight and nothing you two say is going to stop me. Sidious killed my parents, remember?

**Leia. **You're right, Luke.

**Luke. **I'll use the cloaking device. I'm just lucky I got it back.

**Han. **But will it cover all three of us?

**Luke. **All . . . all three of us?

**Han. **O! Come off it! You don't think we'd let you go alone, do you?

**Leia. **Of course not. How do you think you'd get to the Stone without us? I'd better go and look through my books. There might be something useful . . .

**Luke. **But if we get caught, you two will be expelled, too.

**Leia. **Not if I can help it. Bibble told me in secret that I got one hundred twelve percent on his exam. They're not throwing me out after that.

_Exit all._


	41. Through the Trapdoor

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke, Han, and Leia._

**Han. **Better get the cloak.

_Luke leaves and returns with the cloaking device and Chewbacca's flute._

**Luke. **We'd better put the cloak on here and make sure it covers all three of us. If Jurokk spots one of our feet wandering around on its own . . .

_Enter Gate._

**Han. **Shoo! Gate. You shouldn't be here.

_Enter Wedge._

**Wedge. **Neither should you. You're sneaking out again, aren't you?

**Luke. **Now, Wedge, listen. We were . . .

**Wedge. **No. You'll get Revan into trouble again.

**Luke. **You don't understand. This is important.

**Wedge. **I won't let you. I'll fight you.

**Han. **Wedge. Don't be an idiot.

**Wedge. **Don't call me an idiot. I don't think you should be breaking any more rules. And you were the one who told me to stand up to people.

**Han. **Yes. But not to us. Wedge. You don't know what you're doing.

**Wedge. **Go on, then. Try and hit me. I'm ready.

**Luke. **_[to Leia] _Do something.

**Leia.** _[removes lightsaber] _Wedge. I'm really, really sorry about this. Stun.

_Using the Force, Leia stuns Wedge and he falls over, stiff as a board._

**Luke. **What have you done to him?

**Leia. **Force Stun. O! Wedge. I'm so sorry.

**Luke. **We had to, Wedge. No time to explain.

**Han. **You'll understand later, Wedge.

_Luke, Han, and Leia vanish under the cloaking device._

_Exit Wedge and Gate._

_Luke, Han, and Leia wander the halls, invisibly._

_Enter 4-A7._

Let's kick him, just this once.

_Luke shakes his head._

_Enter Bogan._

**Bogan. **Who's there? I know you're there, even if I can't see you. Are you ghoulie or ghostie or wee student beastie? I should call Jurokk, I should, if something's a-creeping around unseen.

**Luke. **_[imitates Jace Malcom] _Bogan. The Supreme Commander has his own reasons for being invisible.

**Bogan. **So sorry, Supreme Commander Malcom, sir. My mistake. My mistake. I didn't see you. Of course I didn't. You're invisible. Forgive old Bogan his little joke, sir.

**Luke. **I have business here, Bogan. Stay away from this place tonight.

**Bogan. **I will, sir. I most certainly will. Hope your business goes well, Commander. I'll not bother you.

_Exit Bogan._

**Han. **That was brilliant.

_They arrive at the third floor corridor, the door already open ajar._

**Luke. **Well, there you are. Vader's already got past the reek. If you want to go back, I won't blame you. You can take the cloak. I won't need it now.

**Han. **Don't be stupid.

**Leia. **We're coming.

_Enter Lowie._

_The reek sniffs around suspiciously, even though it can't see them._

What's that at its feet?

**Han. **Looks like a harp. Vader must have left it here.

**Luke. **It must wake up the moment you stop playing. Well, here goes . . .

_Luke plays the flute._

_The reek falls asleep._

**Han. **Keep playing.

_Luke, Han, and Leia slip out from under the cloaking device._

_They approach the trapdoor._

I think we'll be able to pull the door open. Want to go first, Leia.

**Leia. **No. I don't.

**Han. **All right.

_Han swings the door open._

**Leia. **What do you see?

**Han. **Nothing, just black. There's no way of climbing down. We'll just have to drop.

_Luke, playing the flute, gestures to himself._

You want to go first? Are you sure? I don't know how deep this thing goes. Give the flute, so she can keep him asleep.

_Luke hands over the flute._

_The reek wakes up._

_Leia plays the flute._

_The reek returns to sleep._

_Luke lowers himself into the trapdoor._

**Luke. **If something happens to me, don't follow. Go straight to the Temple communications center and send a message to Yoda, right?

**Han. **Right.

**Luke. **See you in a minute, I hope.

_Exit Han, Leia, and Lowie, as Luke falls through the trapdoor._

_Enter the sarlacc, where Luke has landed._

It's okay. It's a soft landing. You can jump.

_Enter Han and Leia, falling next to Luke._

**Han. **Lucky this plant thing is here, really.

**Leia. **Lucky! Look at you both!

_The sarlacc's tentacles begin twisting around Luke, Han, and Leia._

Stop moving, both of you. This is a sarlacc. You have to relax. If you don't, it will only kill you faster.

**Han. **Kill us faster? Oh, now we can relax.

**Leia. **O! Sarlacc, Sarlacc. What did Master Yaddle say? It likes the dark and the damp, but it will sulk in the sun.

**Luke. **So light a fire.

**Leia. **But there's no wood.

**Han. **Have you gone mad? Are you Force-sensitive or not?

**Leia. **O! Right.

_Leia removes her lightsaber, and she pyrokinetically lights a fire._

_The sarlacc screams and releases Luke, Han, and Leia._

_Exit the sarlacc._

**Luke. **Lucky you pay attention in Living Force, Leia.

**Han. **And lucky Luke doesn't lose his head in a crisis. _There's no wood_. Honestly.

**Luke. **This way.

_Luke, Han, and Leia walk away from the sarlacc._

_[aside] _All I can hear apart from our footsteps is the gentle drip of water, trickling down the walls. The passageway slopes downward, and I'm reminded of Muunilinst. With an unpleasant jolt of the heart, I remember the acklays said to be guarding vaults in the galactic bank. If we meet an acklay, a fully-grown acklay . . . Lumpy had been bad enough.

**Han. **Can you hear something?

**Luke. **It sounds like wings.

_Enter the winged keycards._

**Han. **Do you think they'll attack us, if we cross the room?

**Luke. **Probably. They don't look very vicious. But I suppose if they all swoop down on us at once. Well, there's no other choice. I'll run.

_Luke runs to the door, but it's locked._

_Han and Leia join him._

**Han. **Ionize. Well, it was worth a try.

**Leia. **These birds. They can't just be here for decoration.

**Luke. **They're not birds. They're keycards, winged keycards. So that must mean . . . _[sees starfighters] _Yes. Look. Starfighters. We've got to catch the keycard to the door.

**Leia. **But there are hundreds of them.

**Han. **_[examines the lock] _We're looking for a big old-fashioned one - probably silver, like the handle.

_Luke, Han, and Leia board their ships and take off._

**Luke. **_[sees keycard] _That one! The one with the broken wings!

_Han crashes into the ceiling and nearly falls out of his cockpit, headed in the direction of the keycard._

We've got to close in on it. Han. You come at it from above. Leia. Stay below and stop it from going down, and I'll try and catch it. Right? Now!

_Han dives. Leia comes at it from above. _

_The keycard dodges all but Luke, who crushes it against the stone wall and grabs it._

_Luke, Han, and Leia land._

Ready?

_Luke unlocks the door._

_Exit the winged keycards._

_They enter the next room - a huge dejarik board._

_Enter the holomonsters._

Now what do we do?

**Han. **It's obvious, isn't it? We've got to play our way across the room.

**Leia. **How?

**Han. **I think we're going to have to be figures.

_Han approaches a Kintan strider._

Do we have to . . . er . . . join you to get across?

_The Kintan strider nods._

This needs thinking about. I suppose we have to take the place of three pieces. Now, don't be offended or anything, but neither of you are very good at dejarik . . .

**Luke. **We're not offended. Just tell us what we have to do.

**Han. **Luke. You take the place of that Houjix. Leia. You go next to him as that Ghhhk. As for me, I'll be a Kintan strider.

_Exit Houjix, Ghhhk, and Kintan Strider._

_Luke, Han, and Leia take their places._

All right now. White moves first.

_The opposing Grimtaash moves forward two squares._

And then, we play. Luke. Move diagonally four squares to the right.

_Luke does so._

**Leia. **Han. You don't think this is going to be like real dejarik, do you?

_An opposing K'lor'slug attacks their Ng'ok and drags it off the board._

**Han. **Yes, Leia. I think this is going to be exactly like dejarik. I had to let that happen. Leaves you free to take that Houjix, Leia. Go on.

_Leia does so._

**Luke. **_[aside] _Every time one of our men is lost, the opposing side shows no mercy. Now, there's a huddle of our players slumped along the wall. Twice, Han only notices in time that Leia and I are in danger. I don't like the look of this.

**Han. **We're nearly there. Let me think. Let me think.

_The opposing Mantellian Savrip turns toward._

Yes, Luke. You see it, don't you? Once I make my move, the Savrip will take me, which leaves you to check the M'onnok.

**Luke. **No, Han, no!

**Leia. **What is it?

**Luke. **He's going to sacrifice himself.

**Leia. **No, Han. There must be another way.

**Han. **Do you want to stop Vader from getting that Stone or not?

**Both. **Han . . .

**Han. **Luke. It's you who has to go on. I know it. Not me, not Leia. You. Ready? Here I go. Now, don't hang around once you've won.

_The Mantellian Savrip attacks Han, who crashes to the floor, knocked out._

**Leia. **_[screams]_

_The Savrip drags Han off the board._

**Luke. **Don't move. Don't forget, we're still playing.

_Luke moves three steps to the left._

Checkmate.

_The M'onnok drops his crown at Luke's feet._

_The opposing team bows and walks off the board._

_Exit Han and the Holomonsters._

_Luke and Leia charge out of the room._

**Leia. **What if he's . . . ?

**Luke. **He'll be all right. What do you reckon's next?

**Leia. **We've had Yaddle's; that was the sarlacc. Bibble must have bewitched the keycards. Mothma metamorphosed the dejarik figures to make them alive. That leaves Piett's spell and Vader's.

_They reach the next door._

**Luke. **All right?

**Leia. **Go on.

_Enter the Gamorrean, knocked out cold._

**Luke. **I'm glad we didn't have to fight that one. Come on. I can't breathe.

_Exit the Gamorrean._

_They enter the next room, where a table sits, with seven potions._

Vader's. What do we have to do?

_Flames block the way back and the way forward._

We're trapped.

**Leia. **_[sees flimsiplast] _Look! _[reads Vader's message] _Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind. Two of us will help you, whichever you will find. One among us seven will let you move ahead. Another will transport the drinker back instead. Two among our number hold only nettle wine. Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line. Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore. To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four: First, however slyly the poison tries to hide, you will always find some on nettle wine's left side. Second, different are those who stand at either end, but if you would move forward, neither is your friend. Third, as you see clearly, all are different size; neither dwarf nor giant hold death in their insides. Fourth, the second left and the second on the right are twins once you taste them, though different on first sight.

_Leia sets flimsiplast down and smiles._

Brilliant. This isn't the Force. It's logic, a puzzle. A lot of the greatest Force-users haven't got an ounce of logic. They'd be stuck here forever.

**Luke. **So will we, won't we?

**Leia. **Of course not. Everything we need is in here on this flimsi. Seven bottles: three are poison, two are wine, one will get us safely through the black fire, and one will get us back through the purple fire.

**Luke. **But how do we know which to drink?

**Leia. **Give me a moment.

_Leia reads the flimsi several times, then claps her hands._

Got it. The smallest one will get us back through the black fire, toward the Stone.

**Luke. **_[picks up vial] _There's only enough here for one of us. That's hardly one swallow. Which one will get you back through the purple flames?

_Leia points at one of the vials._

You drink that. Take care of Han. Then go to the communications center. Send a message to Yoda. Han's right. I have to go on. But we need Yoda. I might be able to hold Vader off for a while, but I'm no match for him, really.

**Leia. **But Luke. What if You-Know-Who's with him?

**Luke. **Well, I was lucky once, wasn't I? Maybe I'll get lucky again.

_Leia throws her arms around Luke._

Leia.

**Leia. **Luke. You're a great Force user. You really are.

**Luke. **Not as good as you.

**Leia. **_[laughs] _Me? Books and cleverness. There are more important things: friendship and bravery. And Luke. Just be careful.

**Luke. **You drink first. You're which is which, aren't you?

**Leia. **_[drinks vial] _Positive.

_Leia shudders._

**Luke. **It's not poison?

**Leia. **No. But it's like ice.

**Luke. **Quick. Go, before it wears off.

**Leia. **May the Force be with you. Take care.

**Luke. **Go!

_Exit Leia._

_[drinks vial] _Here I come.

_Exit Luke._


	42. The Being with Two Faces

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke, walking through the last door._

_Enter Firmus Piett._

**Luke. **You.

**Piett. **_[smiles] _Me. I wondered whether I'd be meeting you, Skywalker.

**Luke. **But I thought Vader . . . he was the one . . .

**Piett. **Yes. Darth. Does seem the type, doesn't he? Next to him, who would expect p-p-poor st-stuttering Admiral Piett.

**Luke. **But during that smashball match, Vader tried to kill me.

**Piett. **No, my dear boy. I tried to kill you. And trust me, if your friend Miss Organa hadn't broken my eye contact, I would have succeeded, even with Vader's muttering his little countercurse.

**Luke. **Vader was trying to save me?

**Piett. **Of course. Why do you think he wanted to referee your next match? He was trying to make sure I didn't do it again. Funny, really. He needn't have bothered. I couldn't do anything with Yoda's watching. All the other Masters thought Vader was trying to stop Revan from winning; he did make himself unpopular. And what a waste of time, when after all that, I'm going to kill you tonight.

_Piett snaps his fingers and ropes spring around Luke._

You're too nosy to live, Skywalker. I knew you were a danger to me straight from the off, especially after Halloween.

**Luke. **So you let the Gamorrean in.

**Piett. **Very good, Skywalker. Yes. Vader, unfortunately, wasn't fooled. When everyone else running around the dungeons, he went straight to the third floor to head me off. And not only did my Gamorrean fail to kill you, the reek didn't even manage to bite Vader's leg off properly. He, of course, never trusted me again. He barely left me alone. But he doesn't understand. I'm never alone.

_Piett turns his back on Luke._

Now, wait quietly, Skywalker. I need to examine this interesting mirror.

_Luke notices the Holocron of Destiny._

This mirror is the key to finding the Stone. Trust Yoda to come up with something like this. But he's on Coruscant. I'll be far away by the time he gets back.

**Luke. **I saw you and Vader in the Unknown Regions . . .

**Piett. **Yes. He was onto me, by that time, trying to find out how far I'd gotten. He suspected me all along, tried to frighten me . . . as if he could, when I had Lord Sidious on my side.

_Piett returns his attention to the Holocron of Destiny._

Now what does this mirror do? I see what I desire. I see myself holding the Stone. But how do I get it?

**Luke. **But Vader always seemed to hate me so much.

**Piett. **Oh, he does. Gods, yes. He was at the Jedi Temple with your father, didn't you know? They loathed each other. But he never wanted you dead.

**Luke. **But I heard you a few days ago, sobbing. I thought that Vader was threatening you.

**Piett. **_[gulps] _Sometimes, I find it hard to follow my Master's instructions. He is a great Force user and I am weak . . .

**Luke. **You mean, he was in the classroom with you?

**Piett. **He's with me wherever I go. I met him when I traveled around the galaxy. A foolish young man, I was then, full of ridiculous ideas about good and evil. Lord Sidious showed me how wrong I was. You see, there is no good and evil; there is only power and those to weak to seek it. Since then, I have served him faithfully, though I have let him down many times. He has had to be very hard on me. He does not forgive mistakes easily. When I failed to steal the Stone from Muunilinst, he was most displeased. He punished me, decided he would have to keep a close watch on me. . . .

_Piett trails off, as he examines the Holocron._

I don't understand. Is the Stone inside the mirror? Should I break it?

**Luke. **_[aside] _What I want more than anything else in the galaxy at the moment is to find the Stone before Piett does. So if I look in the mirror, I should see myself finding it, which means I'll see where it's hidden. But how can I look without Piett's realizing what I'm up to?

**Piett. **What does this mirror do? How does it work? Help me, Master!

_Enter Lord Sidious, unseen._

**Sidious. **Use the boy. Use the boy.

**Piett. **_[to Luke] _Come here, Skywalker. Now!

_Piett claps his hands and the ropes vanish._

_Luke approaches the Holocron of Destiny._

**Luke. **_[aside] _I must lie. I must look into the mirror and lie about what I see. That's all.

_Enter Luke's reflection, pocketing the red-colored Philosopher's Stone._

_The Stone appears in Luke's pocket._

**Piett. **Well, what is it? What do you see?

**Luke. **I'm shaking hands with Yoda. I've won the House Cup.

**Sidious. **He lies.

**Piett. **Tell the truth! What do you see?

**Sidious. **Let me speak to him.

**Piett. **No, Master. You are not strong enough.

**Sidious. **I have strength enough for this.

_Piett removes his gray cap to reveal Sidious's face: pale and wrinkled with feral yellow eyes, looking a corpse._

Luke Skywalker. We meet again.

**Luke. **Sidious.

**Sidious. **Yes. See what I've become? See what I must do to survive? Live off another, a mere parasite. Tauntaun blood has sustained me, but it cannot give me a body of my own. But there is something that can, something that conveniently lies in your pocket.

_Luke tries to run. _

Don't be a fool. Why suffer a horrific death, when you can join me and live? Or you can be like your parents. They died, begging for mercy.

**Luke. **Liar!

**Sidious. **How touching. I've always valued bravery. Your parents had it, too. I killed your father first. And he put up a courageous fight. But your mother needn't have died. She was trying to protect you. Now give me the Stone, unless you want her to have died in vain.

**Luke. **Never!

_Luke runs toward the door._

**Sidious. **Seize him!

_Piett grabs Luke, whose scar sears with pain._

_Piett releases Luke, his hands blistering._

Seize him. Seize him!

**Piett. **Master. I cannot hold him, my hands.

**Sidious. **Then kill him, fool, and be done.

_Luke approaches Piett and grabs his face._

**Piett. **O!

_Luke holds on tight, his mere touch causing Piett agony._

_Piett tries to throw Luke off, to no avail._

**Sidious. **Kill him! Kill him!

_Enter Yoda, who pulls Piett away from Luke._

_Luke passes out._

_Exit Sidious._

_Piett dies._

_Exit all._


	43. Luke and Yoda

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke, waking up in the medcenter._

_Enter Yoda._

**Yoda. **Good afternoon, Luke.

**Luke. **Sir. The Stone! It was Piett. He's got the Stone. Sir, quick . . .

**Yoda. **Calm yourself, dear boy. You are a little behind the times. Piett does not have the Stone.

**Luke. **Then who does? Sir, I . . .

**Yoda. **Luke. Please relax, or Master Che will have me thrown out.

_Luke notices a table filled with candy near his bed._

Tokens from your friends and admirers.

**Luke. **Admirers?

**Yoda. **What happened down in the dungeons between you and Admiral Piett is a complete secret, so naturally, the whole Temple knows.

**Luke. **How long have I been here?

**Yoda. **Three days. Master Han Solo and Miss Organa will be relieved to hear you've come around. They have been extremely worried.

**Luke. **But sir. The Stone . . .

**Yoda. **I see you are not to be distracted. Very well. The Stone. Admiral Piett did not manage to take it from you. I arrived in time to prevent that, although you were doing very well on your own, I must say.

**Luke. **You got there? You received Leia's droid?

**Yoda. **We must have crossed in midair. No sooner had I reached Coruscant than it became clear to me that the place I should be was the place I just left. I arrived just in time to pull Piett off you.

**Luke. **It was you.

**Yoda. **I feared I might be too late.

**Luke. **You nearly were. I couldn't have kept him off the Stone much longer. . . .

**Yoda. **Not the Stone, boy, you. The effort involved nearly killed you. For one terrible moment there, I thought it had. As for the Stone, it has been destroyed.

**Luke. **Destroyed? But your friend, Zonama Sekot . . .

**Yoda. **O! You know about Zonama? You _did _do the thing properly, didn't you? Well, Zonama and I have had a little chat and agreed that it was for the best.

**Luke. **But Sekot and his wife . . . they'll die, won't they?

**Yoda. **They have enough Elixir to set their affairs in order and then, yes, they will die.

_Yoda smiles at Luke's shocked look._

To one as young as you, I'm sure it seems incredible. But to Zonama and Jabitha, it really is like going to bed after a very, very long day. After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure. You know, the Stone was really not such a wonderful thing. As much credits and life as you could want! The two things most sentient beings would choose above all else. The trouble is sentients have a knack of choosing precisely those things that are worse for them.

**Luke. **Sir. I've been thinking . . . Sir. Even if the Stone's gone, Sid . . . I mean, You-Know-Who . . .

**Yoda. **Call him Sidious, Luke. Always use the proper name for things. Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself.

**Luke. **Yes, sir. Sidious is going to try other ways of coming back, isn't he? I mean, he hasn't gone for good, has he?

**Yoda. **No. I am afraid there are ways in which he can return. He is still out there somewhere, perhaps looking for another body to share. Not being truly alive, he cannot be killed. He left Piett to die; he shows just as little mercy to his followers as his enemies. Nevertheless, Luke, while you may only have delayed his return to power, it will merely take someone else who is prepared to fight what seems a losing battle next time. And if he is delayed again and again . . . why, he may never return to power.

**Luke. **Sir. There are some things I'd like to know, if you can tell me . . . things I want to know the truth about. . . .

**Yoda. **The truth. Ah, it is a beautiful and terrible thing and should therefore be treated with great caution. However, I shall answer your questions unless I have a very good reason not to, in which case I beg you'll forgive me. I shall not, of course, lie.

**Luke. **Well, Sidious said that he only killed my mother because she tried to stop him from killing me. But why would he want to kill me in the first place?

**Yoda. **Alas, the first question you ask me, I cannot tell you. Not today. Not now. You will know one day. Put it from your mind now, Luke. When you are older . . . I know you hate to hear this. When you are ready, you will know.

**Luke. **But why couldn't Piett touch me?

**Yoda. **Your mother died to save you. If there is one thing Sidious cannot understand, it is love. He didn't realize that love as powerful as your mother's was for you leaves a mark. This kind of a mark cannot be seen. To have been loved so deeply, even the being who loved us is gone, will give us some protection forever. It lives in your very skin. Piett, full of hatred, greed, and ambition, sharing his soul with Sidious, could not touch you for this reason. It was agony to touch a person marked by something so good.

**Luke. **And the cloaking device . . . do you know who sent it to me?

**Yoda. **O! Your father happened to leave it in my possession, and I thought you might like it. Useful things . . . your father used it mainly for sneaking off to the kitchens to steal food when he was here.

**Luke. **And there's something else . . .

**Yoda. **Fire away.

**Luke. **Piett said Vader . . .

**Yoda. **_Lord _Vader, Luke.

**Luke. **Yes, him. Piett said he hates me because he hated my father. Is that true?

**Yoda. **Well, they did rather detest each other. Not unlike yourself and Master Marek. And then, your father did something Vader could never forgive.

**Luke. **What?

**Yoda. **He saved his life.

**Luke. **What?

**Yoda. **Yes. Funny how sentient minds work, isn't it? Lord Vader couldn't bear being in your father's debt. I do believe he worked so hard to protect you this season, because he believed that would make him and your father even. Then he could go back to hating your father's memory in peace.

**Luke. **And sir. There's one more thing.

**Yoda. **Just the one?

**Luke. **How is it I found the Stone, sir?

**Yoda. **O! You see, only a person who wanted to find the Stone - find it, but not use it - would be able to get it. That is one of my more brilliant ideas. And between you and me, that is saying something. My brain surprises even me sometimes. Now enough questions. I suggest you make a start on these sweets. O! Memah Roothes Every Flavor Beans! I was unfortunate enough in my youth to come across a vomit-flavored one, and since then I'm afraid I lost my liking for them. But I think I'll be safe with a nice toffee. _[eats candy] _Alas! Earwax!

_Exit all._


	44. Luke, Han, and Leia Trade Stories

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke and Vokara Che._

**Luke. **Just five minutes.

**Che. **Absolutely not.

**Luke. **You let Master Yoda in . . .

**Che. **Well, of course. That was the Grand Master. Quiet different. You need rest.

**Luke. **I am resting. Look. Lying down and everything. O! Go on, Master Che.

**Che. **Oh, very well. But five minutes only.

_Exit Che._

_Enter Han and Leia._

**Leia. **O! Luke, we were sure you were going to . . . Yoda was so worried.

**Han. **The whole Temple's talking about it. What really happened?

**Luke **_[aside] _And so I told them everything: Piett, the Holocron, the Stone, and Sidious. They gasped at all the right places. And when I explained what was under Piett's cap, Leia screamed out loud.

**Han. **So the Stone's gone? Sekot's just going to die?

**Luke. **That's what I said. But Yoda thinks that - what was it? - "to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure."

**Han. **I've always said he wasn't firing on all thrusters.

**Luke. **So what happened to you two?

**Leia. **Well, I got back all right. I brought Han around - that took a while - and we were dashing to the communications center to contact Yoda, when we met him in the main entrance. He already knew. He just said, "Luke's gone after him, hasn't he?" and hurtled off to the third floor.

**Han. **Do you think he meant you to do it, sending you your father's cloak and everything?

**Leia. **Well, if he did . . . I mean to say, that's terrible. You could have been killed.

**Luke. **No. It isn't. He's a funny being, Yoda. I think he sort of wanted to give me a chance. I think he knows more or less everything that goes around here, you know. I reckon he had a pretty good idea we were going to try, and instead of stopping us, he just taught us enough to help. I don't think it was an accident he let me find out how the Holocron worked. It's almost like he thought I had the right to face Sidious, if I could.

**Han. **Yeah. Yoda's not firing on all thrusters, all right. Listen. You've got to be up for the end-of-year feast tomorrow. The points are all in and Kun won, of course. You missed the last smashball match. We were steamrollered by Shan without you. But the food will be good.

_Enter Che._

**Che. **You've had nearly fifteen minutes. Now out!

_Exit Han and Leia._

_Luke sleeps._

_Exit all._


	45. The Photo Album

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke and Vokara Che._

**Luke. **I want to go to the feast. I can, can't I?

**Che. **Master Yoda says you are to be allowed to go. And you have another visitor.

**Luke. **O! Good. Who is it?

_Enter Chewbacca._

_Exit Che._

**Chewbacca. **_[in tears] _It's all my ruddy fault! I told the evil barve how to get past Lowie. I told him! It was the only thing he didn't know, and I told him. You could have died. All for an acklay egg! I'll never drink again. I should be chucked out and made to live as a mundane.

**Luke. **Chewbacca. Chewie, he'd have found out somehow. This is Sidious we're talking about. He'd have found out, even if you hadn't told him.

**Chewbacca. **You could have died. And don't say the name.

**Luke. **Sidious! I've met him, and I'm calling him by his name. Please cheer up, Chewie. We saved the Stone. It's gone. He can't use it. Have a Chocolate Frog. I've got loads.

**Chewbacca. **That reminds me. I've got you a present. Yoda gave me the day off to fix it. Of course, he should have expelled me instead. Anyway, I got you this.

_Chewbacca removes a handsome leather-bound book, full of holographs._

I sent droids off to all your parents' old school friends, asking for holographs. I knew you didn't have any. Do you like it?

_Luke smiles gratefully._

_Exit all._


	46. The End-of-Year Feast

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke, Han, and Leia, with the other students and Masters in the Great Hall._

_Yoda rises to his feet._

**Yoda. **Another year gone. Now, as I understand it, the House Cup needs awarding. And the points stand thus: In fourth place, Revan, with three hundred twelve points. In third place, Surik, with three hundred fifty-two points. Shan has four hundred twenty-six points. And finally, with four hundred seventy-two points, Kun House.

_The Kuns cheer._

Yes, yes. Well done, Kun. Well done. However, recent events must be taken into account.

_Silence falls around the Great Hall._

I have a few last-minute points to dish out. First, to Master Han Solo, for the best-played game of dejarik that the Jedi Temple has seen in many years, fifty points.

_The Revans cheer._

**Jacen. **My brother, you know. My youngest brother! He got past Mothma's giant dejarik set.

**Yoda. **Second, to Miss Leia Organa, for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, fifty points.

_The Revans cheer. Leia sobs with joy._

Third, to Master Luke Skywalker, for cool nerve and outstanding courage . . . sixty points.

_The Revans cheer._

**Leia. **We're tied with Kun.

**Yoda. **And finally, it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to our friends. Therefore, I award ten points to Master Wedge Antilles.

**Revans. **Yeah!

_The Revans break out into cheers - all except Wedge, who looks too stunned to move._

_Marek throws down his hat angrily._

**Marek. **Oh, no!

_Yoda calls for silence._

**Yoda. **Now I think a change of decoration is in order.

_Yoda claps his hands, and the emerald Kun decorations transform into scarlet Revan ones._

Revan wins the House Cup.

_Chaos breaks out among the Revans, who break out into cheers._

_Darth Vader shakes Mon Mothma's hand, forcing a smile on his face._

**Luke. **_[aside] _Vader shoots me a look, and I know that things between us have not changed one bit. This doesn't worry me. It seems as though life will be back to normal next season, or as normal as it ever is at the Jedi Temple. It's the best evening of my life, better than winning at smashball, or Life Day, or knocking out Gamorrean boars. I will never, ever forget this night.

_Exit all._


	47. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke, Han, and Leia, in Mos Eisley Spaceport._

**Han. **You must come and stay this summer, both of you. I'll send you a droid.

**Luke. **Thanks. I'll need something to look forward to.

_Enter the students, walking away from the trio._

**Lando. **Bye, Luke.

**Tycho. **See you, Skywalker.

_Exit the students._

**Han. **Still famous?

**Luke. **Not where I'm going. I promise you.

_Enter Jaina and Mara Jade Solo._

**Mara. **There he is, Mom. There he is. Look! Luke Skywalker! Look, Mom. I can see . . .

**Jaina. **Quiet, Mara. It's rude to point.

_Jaina smiles at Luke and Han._

Busy year?

**Luke. **Very. Thanks for the fudge and sweater, Madam Solo.

**Jaina. **Oh, it was nothing, dear.

_Enter Owen, Beru, and Laze Loneozner Lars._

**Owen. **Ready, are you?

**Jaina. **You must be Luke's family.

**Owen. **In a manner of speaking. Hurry up, boy. We haven't got all day.

**Luke. **_[to Han and Leia] _See you over the summer, then.

**Leia. **I hope you have . . . er . . . a good holiday.

**Luke. **_[grins] _Oh, I will. They don't know we're not allowed to use the Force at home. I'm going to have a lot of fun with Laze this summer. . . .

_Exit all._


End file.
